FIRE EMBLEM:Elements of Life
by TheGrandMrAce
Summary: When Eliwood and company return from defeating Nergal, all is not right. All the adventure of Eliwood is only at the beginning. I haven't divided this into chapters so it seems pretty big, but this is only half of the story. But it's worth the read!


FIRE EMBLEM:Elements of Life

Chapter 1-Welcome home!

Fargus-Alright you heroic lot, disembark now!

(Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and everyone disembark Fargus' ship).

Eliwood-Thank you for everything, Fargus!

Hector-Told you we'd come back alive!

Fargus-Hah HAH hah hah hah hah! You are true to your word! And thanks to you, I ain't dragon food. We'll drink to all of you tonight!

Pent-That will take a while, captain.

Fargus-Like I said! EVERY-ONE-OF-YOU! You deserve it!

Lyn-Thank you! But…please drink to Vaida especially. She died in the final battle against Nergal.

(Fargus' smile slowly drops a little).

Fargus-Aye. T'was quite fond on that bold woman meself. She'll be toasted first!

Eliwood-That's good. Thanks again, Fargus! We must be off. Farewell.

(Hector throws his left arm around Lyn and kisses her).

Hector and Lyn-Bye Fargus!

Erk-Goodbye!

Priscilla-Thank you, and goodbye.

(She kisses Fargus on the cheek).

Fargus-Farewell to all of you landlubbers! Eh, Dart! Are you sure you want to join

(Ositia's berserker squad)?

Dart-I miss the pirate life, Cap'n. But I've just helped defeat the most powerful Dark Druid of all time. I can't stop now.

Fargus-I understand. But watch the seas for our sail cause we might one day pay ya a little visit.

Dart-Aye-aye, Cap'n!

Fargus-Bye for now then.

Dart-Bye…for now…Captain Fargus.

(They leave the town and the ship. They eventually reach Pherea after many days of travel).

Eliwood-We're nearly there.

Hector-I still don't see why we couldn't celebrate at Ositia first!

Eliwood-Hahahahaha.

Lyn-Hey? Where's Raven?

Priscilla-Raven? Is he finally gone?

Lyn-What do you mean?

Priscilla-He's been talking about it for a long time. He must of snuck off over night.

Hector-The guy never did like me. Why'd he leave anyway?

Priscilla-I…I can't tell you that.

Hector-Why not?

Serra-Where's Lucius! Where's Lucius! I need to tell him something!

Erk-Calm down, Serra, I'm sure he's…

(Erk looks around. Lucius is nowhere to be seen).

Erk-He…He's gone!

Serra-EEEEK! I wanted to say I could do something about his illness!

Eliwood-His what?!

(Serra begins to cry).

Erk-Serra! There's really no need to…

Priscilla-Where's Guy? I can't see Guy?

Rebecca-Dart? Where's Dart?

(Wil calls for him).

Wil-DAAAAAAAARRRT!!!!

Everyone is looking bewildered (even Jaffar). Wil calls for Dart again. No reply whatsoever.

Eliwood-By Father Sky! Did those three go with him?

Priscilla-They must of. My brother needed companions. I don't know why Guy would do it though? I hope he's all right.

Heath-Don't worry, I'll fly high and try to see if they've gotten far.

Priscilla-Heath! Y-You don't have to.

(Heath smiles to her and takes off. Everyone's stopped moving and looking rather worried. Hector, however, is suspicious, as is Jaffar).

Hector-What could that Raven be up to?

Jaffar-…

Eliwood-I'm sure his intentions are good. I think.

(Heath returns down faster than he took off, his face anxious).

Eliwood-What's the matter?

Heath-Lord Eliwood! Smoke rises from the Castle. Pherea is under siege!

Everyone goes silent. Eliwood's face turns pale.

Eliwood-Mother…

Hector-Who dares to attack Pherea?

Eliwood-We're sure to find out soon enough! ONWARD!!!

(Eliwood gets on his horse and charges on as fast his stallion can go. All the slow-footed ones get picked up, accept Kietz the warrior, who has no problem with running alone. Heath picks up Hector; Florina picks up the warrior Dorcas and Fiora picks up the other warrior, Bartre).

Farina-My Falcon is a very delicate creature! I shan't be carrying one of those FATSOS unless I'm getting paid!

(She sees the Paladin, Kent, riding his steed boldly across the plains).

Farina (under her breath)-If only you didn't have a horse to ride right now…

Sain-Are your beautiful eyes looking at me, fair maiden?

(She sees Sain running by Kent's side).

Farina-The only thing who wants to even glimpse at you is yourself!

(She flies higher, leaving Sain rejected as usual. But he's feeling quite optimistic about it).

Sain-That wasn't so harsh. I'm getting closer! Hazah!

(They all ride to Pherea's aid, though the enemy is enigma).

(Meanwhile, Raven, Lucius, Guy and Dart are walking through the woodland path to Ositia).

Raven-I WILL have my revenge, Ositia!

Guy-So THAT'S what this is all about. I'm sorry, but I'm not harming Hector.

Dart-You said we were doing the team well! Not plot against them! Why you dotard!

(Raven grasps his armour slayer out as quick as lightning and points it at Dart's face. Lucius and Guy jerk from the sudden fright).

Raven-You don't even know what Ositia did to my family…and Lucius.

Lucius-Don't bring me into this, Raven.

Raven-But it's the truth! So shut up, all of you! You're helping ME now!

Lucius-Is it really worth it, Raven? To abandon your sister, Eliwood, and Rebecca?

(Raven puts his sword back in his sheaf).

Raven-Sometimes we have to abandon the ones we trust and love.

Guy-That's not necessarily true!

Raven-You abandoned my sister, Priscilla.

(Guy turns bright red).

Guy-I…I don't…I love Priscilla and I AM attracted to her. But I'm not IN love with her. She knows that.

Raven-She's been fluttering over someone, and so have you!

Guy-I'm thinking of the past, and it's Heath she loves, not me.

Dart-Past lover, eh? What does she look like?

Guy-Better than you, that's for sure!

Dart-Why you little…

Guy-Hahahahahahaha!!

(Dart chases guy around Raven and Lucius. They're both happy and laughing. Lucius starts to laugh but Raven gives him a hard look so he stops).

Raven-Come on! We've got a while to go yet and it's getting dark already.

Lucius-Very well. Come on, you two, we have to keep going.

???-You'll NOT be going anywhere!!

(The speaker jumps in front of them. He is a young man about as old as guy (which is a year younger than Raven and Lucius and two years younger than Dart). He is dressed in a dark cloak with purple underneath, (same clothes as Jaffar, Matthew and Legault, different colour). He is an assassin).

Raven-Who do you think you are trying to stop us when you don't know of our business?

(The assassin smiles).

Kyle-Oh but I do. That is why I must kill you.

(Two arms spring out from his cloak, one armed with a killing edge, one with a golden sword. A light brand. He launches out at Raven with his killing edge but his swipe is blocked by his shield. Raven then thrusts his silver sword at the assassin but he back flips a whole ten yards back).

Guy-Who are you!

Kyle-I am Kyle, here to assassinate you. Now die.

(He holds out his light brand in front of him. A burst of light knocks Raven flat on his back. Guy rushes at Kyle with his regal blade gliding beside him. Kyle tries to use lightning on him but he jumps in mid-air. Guy comes down on him with his sword, but Kyle's killing edge blocks the deadly blade. He stares at it with wonder as Guy pushes it at his killing edge).

Kyle-Is that a…Regal blade? Oh, hahaha! I heard a sword master would be with Raven. If I knew you had a regal blade…

(Kyle stabs Guy in the stomach with his light brand).

Kyle-I'd expect you to be harder than this.

Raven-Guy?

(Guy's face is ghostly pale. He goes limp and then shortly after collapses to the ground).

Dart-GUY!!!

(The pirate charges to Kyle so fast that he doesn't have time to think about what is happening. Dart smashes him back against a tree leaving a long gash streaming along his body from Dart's steel axe. He quickly takes out a bottle of Elixir and glugs down half of it. Dart comes at him again, but this time his axe smashes lairs of bark from the tree Kyle was lying against as he dodges out the way of the aggressive pirate. They continue to fight as Lucius and Raven run up to Guy).

Raven-Guy? GUY?! Lucius, can you heal him?

Lucius-I can try, though it might be too late.

(Lucius puts the orb of his staff just above Guy's wound).

Lucius-Please St.Elmine, lend me thy strength. Mend!

(Stars of blue light come pouring from the staff and into Guy's bloody wound. The blood almost immediately disappears, but Guy doesn't awake. Lucius sighs sorrowfully. Suddenly, Guy's eyes flicker open. He then jumps to his feet and grasps his regal blade).

Raven-Guy, you're alive!!

Guy-Right! Where is that git!

Raven-Hahaha! Looks like Dart already saw to that.

(Guy looks around. Both Kyle's killing edge and light brand are scattered amongst the ground. He looks up and sees Dart with his axe above Kyle who is lying on the ground begging for mercy).

Dart-Mercy? Frickin' MERCY?! Did you show Guy any MERCY?! Huh?!

Raven-Dart!

Dart-Not now, Raven, can't you see I'm killing a filthy mongrel here.

Guy-Filthy or clean, Dart, I'm still alive.

(Dart looks around. He smiles with joy and lowers his axe but keeps his foot pressing down on Kyle).

Kyle-See! Now can I get mercy?

Dart-Not yet! I still don't like you! Turns back to Guy Guy! You lucky old…

Guy-Thank Lucius that I'm alive and well.

?????-Alive maybe, but not well.

(A beautiful girl dressed in Sacean clothing with long brown hair and a bow jumps from the bushes. She's a sniper. Guy looks surprised).

Guy-Liana?

Liana-It's been a while, Guy. I trust you haven't met the rest of our crew. Our sword master…

(A man flips in mid-air from the bushes and lands on his feet. He is wearing a cape and has spiky long red hair that covers his left eye).

Liana-Say hello to Guy, Xion.

Xion-…

Liana-As I thought, he doesn't think you're worth talking to. Same for the rest of you.

(Guy grimaces at them both).

Liana-You haven't met our bishop either. Come on out, Gemma!

(A girl dressed in a long white gown walks elegantly from the thicker trees. She has long white hair and bright blue eyes).

Gemma-Evening, Guy! And Raven of course!

Raven-You all seem to be rather pompous if you ask me.

Liana-No, just that disgraceful idiot your goon has under his foot who insisted on fighting you alone.

Raven-Hmm. Strong but stupid. I'd agree on that.

Kyle-Hey!!

Liana-Shut up, you fool, you're in no position to protest. And speaking of strong, you haven't even met our leader. You'll like his name, Raven.

(A hero forward flips from the bushes. His armour is light green and he has an eagle head painted in gold on his shield).

Raven-What is your name?

Eagle-They call me Eagle, as they call you Raven. You will not harm Ositia.

Raven-You can't stop my actions!

(Raven draws his armour slayer and pulls out his Tomahawk. He throws them both at Eagle. The green hero knocks them both back with his shield).

Eagle-That's not how you throw a Tomahawk.

Raven-Are you going to show me or something?

Eagle-Yes, but not with a Tomahawk.

(Raven looks confused, but he soon realises just what he meant by that. Eagle takes out wind blade (like a boomerang but with four blades)).

Raven-What's that?

Eagle-You'll see.

(Eagle lunges back his arm and throws it with great force. Raven holds up his shield to protect himself. The wind blade knocks the shield out of Raven's hand and returns to Eagle. Raven then gets out his silver sword and rushes towards his foe. But Eagle gets out a long patterned sword and shouts…)

Eagle-Forblaze!

(The sword sets on fire and a huge burst of flames knocks Raven back. The whole blaze fails to hit him directly, but it hits him enough to set his clothes alight. Raven feels the burning sensation of the fire immediately and rolls on the grass to put it out. Liana and Gemma start laughing at him).

Eagle-I thought you were going to be my rival, Raven, not my target dummy.

(The girls laugh even harder, even Xion smirks).

Eagle-Well I might as well finish you off. Fear not, I will give you a soldier's death.

(Eagle strides over to Raven who has put out the fire but his clothes are black stained and tattered. Guy tries to aid him but he feels a sudden weariness and his eyes fade black before him. He then falls to the ground asleep. Liana has used a sleeping hold on him. Lucius tries to use shine on Eagle, but Gemma uses a silence on him before he can even utter the word. Dart gets out a hand axe but Gemma spins round and knocks him out with a Divine. Raven looks up at Eagle before he can get off his knees. The hero is glaring above him. He can still spot his long sword still flowing with flame. He also realises his own silver sword hasn't left his hand yet).

Eagle-I'm glad that you are kneeling before me to lose your head. Ready?

Raven-Just one question.

Eagle-Be quick.

Raven-What's your sword called?

Eagle-This? Well if you must know it's called an Omega sword. Fire isn't all its powers but it's all you'll get to see, hehehe. Satisfied?

Raven-Not really.

(He plunges his silver sword into Eagle's left rib).

Eagle-UUUAAGH!!

(He falls to his knees).

Raven-Now I am.

(Raven rises to his feet).

Raven-I'm glad you're kneeling before me to lose your head. Ready?

(Just then, Gemma uses physic on Eagle's wound. It heals rapidly. Eagle looks up at Raven with all the paleness evaporated from his face).

Eagle-Not really.

(He back flips away from Raven's sword as it comes down on him, takes out his wind blade and throws it. It cuts Raven on each cheek and returns to his hand).

Eagle-Now I am.

Raven-Me and Lucius are ready for more.

Eagle-That I can see, and I'm no desperate killer. You've played well, Raven. Looks like you're my rival after all. Retreat for now!

Raven-Oh no you don't.

(Raven and Lucius both run at Eagle. But Xion jumps in front of his leader and spin- kicks them both, knocking them over. Dart struggles up and supports himself against a tree).

Dart-I'm…not done…yet.

(Kyle jumps up and smacks Dart's head against the tree. Dart falls down completely unconscious this time).

Kyle-No mercy for you, you filthy sea dog!

(As Raven and Lucius struggle to their feet again, Eagle, Liana, Kyle and Gemma run off through the thicker trees while Xion stays for a while).

Raven-What? Going to take us both on, are you?

Xion-We are called "The Hawk", we are bounty hunters. Do not forget that.

(He spin-kicks them both back again and runs off to rejoin his comrades).

Raven-Darn, they got away!

Lucius-The Hawk…what mysterious people.

Raven-I'd say what utter gits!

(Meanwhile, The Hawk are still running to their camp).

Eagle-That was all for nought.

Kyle-Yep, I guess it was, no thanks to me of course.

Liana-For nought? I wouldn't say that.

Eagle-What do you mean? What are you and Gemma carrying back there?

Liana-A hostage.

(Eagle holds out his fist to signal for them to stop. He turns around to see what the girls are carrying. His eyes light up and a devious smile grows across his face, for they are carrying the deep sleeping sword master. They are carrying Guy).

Chapter 2-Devil of Death

(Eliwood and his companions are still rushing towards the Castle of Pherea. The sound of battle reaches their ears and the flaming castle is clear for everyone to see).

Eliwood-On, Stallion! Hurry!!

Hector-You heard him down there and up here! Full speed ahead!!!

(Secretly Jaffar and Nino are discussing something nearer the rear end of the party).

Nino-Jaffar! Why are you slipping away when we need to help Eliwood…no, the whole of Pherea!

Jaffar-I…I have to.

Nino-Have to what?

(Jaffar tries to ignore her but she places her hand on his shoulder).

Nino-Don't ignore me! What do you have to do?

Jaffar-I…promised myself I'd avenge my friend as soon as Nergal was defeated.

Nino-Your…friend? Jaffar, what are you…

Jaffar-I have to go!

Nino-But we need you! I need you! I…love you.

Jaffar-…

Nino-Jaffar? Please.

Jaffar-Please let me go. Even though I lo…lo…l…lo…lov…

Nino-Love? You love me too?

(Jaffar nods and smiles for the first time. He then runs from Nino and her hand slides from his shoulder).

Nino-JAFFAR!!!!!

(She stops running and falls to her knees sobbing bitterly. She is suddenly grasped up by her collar and landed onto a white steed. The rider is almost obvious as she starts crying harder).

Sain-Let me help you fare maiden…why are you crying?

Nino-Sob because you're not Jaffar sob you're not Jaffar.

(Sain looks bewildered).

Sain-Not Jaffar ai? I never knew Jaffar was popular with the ladies. I can be like Jaffar. Motionless and grumpy…

(Sain puts on a rather lifeless face and says nothing for the rest of the journey. Nino, however, keeps crying, but does not notice this behaviour from Sain).

Kent-What in blaze is wrong with Nino, Sain?

Sain-…

(Kent is somewhat disturbed by this behaviour from Sain and edges away).

Eliwood-We're nearly at the gates! Draw your weapons!

(The sliding of sword steel can be heard all-round (since they are the only weapons that make a sound when being drawn from their sheaves). Eliwood grasps Durandel).

Eliwood-Can you see what kind of soldiers they are, Heath!

Heath-They're Santuraz!

Eliwood-What? Santuraz?!

Hector-Traitors! Scum! They'll see to Armads before they know it!

Eliwood-ATTAAAAACK!!!

(Jaffar is running as fast as he can, partly to avenge his unknown friend, partly to get away from the sight of his beloved Nino and her group).

Jaffar-I was never one of them. I am a killer and a villain who served Nergal. Nino deserves better than me.

(He eventually reaches the western woods of Pherea, but doesn't stop running. He keeps on going until he reaches a big circle of grass without any trees on it, but many surrounding it. Jaffar catches his breath and then says…)

Jaffar-Alright! I'm here! Now come out! I know you're out there!

(Nothing happens at first. Suddenly three violet-cloaked assassins appear out of nowhere and lunge at Jaffar with silver swords. Jaffar gets out his killing edges and gets ready. He jumps over the first charging assassin and pierces his head. He then spin kicks the other two and throws each killing edge into each throat. He walks over and retrieves them, not wiping the blood).

Jaffar-So you were a coward after all.

???-Fool. Why should I be afraid of you?

(Jaffar lets out a sudden jerk and falls to his knees as he feels a good deal of his strength leave him. He gasps for breath and looks round. A masked assassin dressed the same as the earlier assassins but with gold patterning on his cloak is standing up straight with a rune blade held in front of him).

Jaffar-Sapping my strength, coward!

Pike-As you well know my name is Pike, and your friend is dead.

Jaffar-He just wanted to save me from being this corpse. This…monster.

Pike-But Nergal and lord Vuy didn't approve of it. Said you didn't deserve a life. Said you were too useful. So I killed the perpetrator. I didn't see the point that lord Vuy wanted to steal you from Nergal when he had me.

(Jaffar tries to get up and charge at Pike but his lack of strength stops him. Pike laughs and saps his strength again. Jaffar clenches his heart struggling for breath).

Pike-I don't really need your strength. It's lord Vuy who needs it.

Jaffar-So…when will…you finish…me off.

Pike-Lord Vuy wants you to have a slow death for refusing his offer. He hired me to kill your friend and you still worked for Nergal. Then you went ahead and killed his sister. No wonder they called you the Angel of Death, because death was all you caused, thought about and lived for.

Jaffar-N-No…all I thought about and lived for was my orders…that's why I killed…Zarak's sister, Leila. I didn't even know what I was…doing.

(Pike laughs mockingly at Jaffar through a sealed mouth).

Pike-So you killed Leila because that Morph told you to? Well you won't be able to apologize to her or Zarak where you're going. Just remember to tell the dammed why you aren't with father sky, and that the _Devil_ of death killed you. Ha ha ha!

Jaffar-Pike…you…

(Pike saps a last dose of Jaffar's strength before he falls to the ground. Then all goes silent).

Pike-It's all in the blade for you, my lord. I don't need it.

(He walks over to Jaffar and checks his pulse).

Pike-Cold…getting colder though…but not dead yet. Just as you wanted it, lord Vuy.

(Pike kicks Jaffar and teleports out of the woods. A few seconds pass before a puff of smoke appears in front of Jaffar's body. But when the smoke fades, a man is standing in its place. He is short and dressed in kingly purple robes with golden patterning on them. He has long silver hair with a bald patch and a pointy nose).

Lord Vuy-Jaffar. You were too stubborn to be one of my creatures, and your strength was just right for it. But no matter, I have your strength now, your body can rot for all I care. Hehehehehehehehe. Your girlfriend will be sad to see you just lying there looking a bit dead though. I'm sure you won't mind her being the first prey for my new predator who will possess your strength. With it I will also take Nergal's place as dark ruler of the world. Have a nice grave, you heartless beast. Hahahahahaha!

(In another puff of smoke, the creepy lord is gone).

(Meanwhile, battle has commenced at the Castle of Pherea. Dorcas, Bartre, Kietz and Hector are taking out the Brigands. Lyn, Karla, Karel and Harken are taking on the myrmidons, sword masters and mercenaries. Calvary are on Calvary, although Nino has left Sain to mourn for Jaffar and refuses to fight. While Pent and Erk take out the archers, Wil, Rebecca and Louise shoot for the magic users (since arrows are more affective than magic to them. Rath isn't using his bow. He is protecting the archers with a silver sword while Priscilla uses Thunder on the incoming Soldiers. Rath is having more success than her unfortunately, but when he gets wounded Priscilla uses a quick mend on him and a recover on any Javelin that pierces him. The falcon riders are fighting off the Pegasus knights and Wyvern riders. Heath meanwhile is picking up Santuraz units and dropping them onto their siege weapons, causing them to fall to pieces of course. Oswin and Wallace are taking on the heavily armoured, while Canas is taking out any Nomads who come too close to Serra, who is healing whenever she can. Eliwood is desperately cutting his way through the soldiers to the Castle of Pherea while Matthew and Legault are taking out anyone who comes behind him).

Eliwood-Hold on mother! I'm coming!

Legault-There's nothing to worry greatly about, lord Eliwood.

Matthew-Yeah! These soldiers are a push over! They keep missing us!

Legault-That's because we're too good for them.

Matthew-Yeah! Ha ha!

Legault-Well actually, I'm a bit better than you.

Matthew-Hey!!

Legault-Kidding, kidding.

(Matthew kills another soldier. Legault smiles at him. Meanwhile, two wyvern riders encounter Heath. He pierces one rider with his lance. The riderless wyvern subsides. Heath wouldn't dare harm a wyvern unless he really had to (since he loves the creature so much). Unfortunately, the other enemy wyvern bites his wyvern's neck. Heath simply butts it on the head with the butt of his lance. The rider however jumps onto Heath's wyvern and draws his sword. Heath blocks the blow with his lance. Then he pushes the rider off his and he falls to the ground).

Heath (to the enemy wyvern)-Catch him or leave him. It's up to you.

(However the wyverns are treated cruelly by Santuraz and the wyvern just flies off. Suddenly an arrow pierces Heath's wyvern and it slowly flops to the ground, trying desperately to stay in mid-air. Heath is furious but an arrow also hits him. However his wyvern has hit the ground so Heath just tumbles off it. A mercenary runs to finish him off but Pent's Excalibur strikes him down before he's in reach. Priscilla gasps in fright when she sees Heath with an arrow sticking out of his chest and quickly uses a psychic on him and his wyvern. Heath then feels his strength and takes the arrow out of his chest with ease leaving no wound. He smiles thankfully at Priscilla, jumps on his wyvern again, and flies back into battle. A brigand runs up to Nino expecting Nino to turn round and look scared. To the brigand's great surprise she sees him and continues crying. The heartless brigand then laughs and raises his axe above her ready to take her life away. The axe never falls on her, for the brigand suddenly turns pitch black and dies. Canas is behind him having just used a flux. He sees Nino crying).

Canas-Why do you cry, Nino?

Nino-Sob Jaffar is gone sob…

Canas-Yes, I was wondering why I couldn't see him in the battle. I am sorry, dear one.

Serra-CANAS!! Why aren't you protecting me? I could have been hurt or killed!

Canas-Our ground stands here now. We have to protect Nino too now.

Serra-What?! Do you prefer her to me?

Canas-Now, Serra…watch out!

(He strikes down Nomad trooper just before he fires his arrow).

Serra-That could have been me!

(She spots Nino crying).

Serra-Don't listen to her, Canas! She just wants attention! I do it all the ti…I mean…I mean SHE does it all the…

Canas-Please shut up, Serra! I know it's hard but just try!

Serra-OH! How awfully rude! Bias pig!

(She continues to heal grumpily. Eliwood has cut his through the soldiers and up to the burning castle. There he sees the remainder of Pherea's army fighting for their lives).

Pherea soldier-PROTECT THE QUEEN!! PROTECT THE QUEEN!!

(He sees Eliwood charging down to their aid).

Pherea knight-Lord Eliwood! You're alive!!

Eliwood-Where's my mother?

(Matthew and Legault suddenly get caught up in a deeper part of the battle).

Ph.soldier-She's still in her chamber. She might yet still be alive!

Eliwood-I'm not losing the whole of my family! Here!

(He jumps off his stead to enter the castle).

Eliwood-Look after him. He's precious.

Ph.Knight-Don't you need any company? We're occupied down here!

(A Santuraz knight is about to pierce the Pherean knight with his lance).

Eliwood-Look out!

(Before the Pherean knight can turn round, the Santuraz knight falls to the ground with a bleeding gush in the back of his neck. Legault is standing in his place looking very triumphant).

Legault-Need a hand?

Eliwood-Where's Matthew?

(Suddenly, a red-cloaked assassin leaps over a crowd of fighting soldiers and lands on his feet next to Legault. It is of course Matthew with a big grin on his face).

Matthew-What'd I miss?

Eliwood-Good! Come on!

Matthew and Legault-Right!

(They run into the castle. There's a roaring fire in the main hall. Eliwood is stunned in horror as he sees his castle hall get burnt. A Santuraz soldier guards the main stairway. Eliwood runs up to him in rage, smashes his enemy's sword with Durandal and throws him into the fire. Matthew and Legault are stunned at Eliwood's behaviour).

Legault-His anger looks as raging as this fire.

Matthew-Unlike the Eliwood we know.

Eliwood-Come! Quickly!

(They run up the main stairway, killing every Santuraz guard they come across, (usually Eliwood doing the killing). They finally get to Eliwood's mother, Eleanor's chamber. Eliwood barges through the door. There he sees the last of the Pherean knights guarding his mother fall. He sees the one who has done it. It is a black armoured hero with short blonde hair. He sees Eliwood. He isn't alone. There is a Santuraz soldier on either side of him. Eliwood sees his mother panicking in the corner of her bed. She sees Eliwood and almost faints from happiness).

Eleanor-Eliwood! Oh…oh I'm so happy to see you alive! You don't know how happy I am!

Eliwood-Keep away from my mother!!!

(The black armoured hero laughs and grabs Eliwood's mother and holds his enormous blade to her neck. Eliwood is in high shock from this action).

Eliwood-DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER!! LET HER GO!!

Jark-Hahaha. I have nothing to bargain with you, Eliwood of Pherea. Your fate is already sealed and you cannot alter it.

Matthew-Confident freak!

Eliwood-Who are you anyway?

Jark-Hahahahaha. I am Jark, one of the three elites of Santuraz. You don't die here. But your mother does!

(He slits Eleanor's throat before Eliwood can do anything about it).

Eliwood-MOTHER!!!!

Jark-Kill him! If he does not die now, he soon will!

(Jark teleports from the room and the mother of Eliwood flops to the ground dead, very slowly to Eliwood. He cannot hold his rage that is boiling up inside him. The two Santuraz soldier walk closer and closer to him feeling confident since Eliwood just seems to stand there with a face like thunder as if the anger has stunned him, which it has. Finally, he lets out a shrilling yell and cuts each the soldiers' head off in one swipe with Durandel. He then runs to his mother's body and picks her up with his arms and carefully lays her on her bed. He knows she will not say anything to him anymore. He then collapses over her body and wails out loud…)

Eliwood-MOTHERRRRRRR!!!!

(He stays there mourning while his comrades win the battle outside. Matthew and Legault are nearly crying themselves).

Matthew-But, there must be legendary items and spells that can bring her back to life.

Legault-I don't think we should be telling him that right now. We must let his sorrow subside...the little it will.

Matthew-If it ever will.

Legault-Come, Matthew, let us see to the fire down stairs.

Matthew-That sounds like a good idea.

(They leave the room, while Eliwood mourns bitterly for the death of his mother).

(When the battle is over and everyone has heard of the news a funeral is organised right away. Eliwood, however, cannot bear to go to it. Once the funeral is over, Canas spots Nino sneaking off to the western woods).

Canas-Nino! What are you doing?

Nino-I'm going to look for Jaffar. I can't possibly sit and cry after what happened to Eliwood's mother.

Canas-I see. You do care for him very much.

Nino-I love him, uncle.

Canas-Uncle? Nino?

Nino-Well it's just that you've been so kind to me, I want to call you uncle.

Canas-Uncle it is then. And as your uncle, It's my responsibility to not let you go…

Nino-You're not really my uncle. I'm just…

Canas-I won't let you go alone.

Nino-Are you coming too, Canas? I mean uncle.

Canas-I am indeed. You go to his aid and I'll go to yours.

Nino-Thank you, uncle. But you really don't have to.

Canas-I am involved now. I must.

Legault-When do we leave?

(Nino and Canas see Legault appear from behind a bush).

Canas-What do you mean we?

Legault-Where ever Jaffar's going is dangerous, and if you follow him you'll be in danger too. You'll need more help than this. I'll explain to Eliwood so it won't look as if we've deserted him. He'll understand. Matthew should join us too.

Nino-Thank you, Legault. You are free to come along with us.

Legault-The pleasure's all mine. More adventure! I'll be back shortly.

(He runs off to the burnt Castle of Pherea, while everyone talks of the tragedy).

Karel-What a tragedy this is.

Dorcas-I can't imagine how I'd feel if I lost Natalie.

Kietz-This shouldn't have happened.

Lyn-Now you, me and Eliwood are all orphans, Hector. sniffs

Hector-Santuraz will pay for this! Why were they…hey, what's Legault doing running off to the castle to see Eliwood? I specifically said only Marcus may see him right now! Why I'll…

(Just then, Pent and Erk come running up to Hector).

Pent-Lord Hector. I must away. I have to give you and Eliwood better aid as the new Archsage.

Erk-And I wish to accompany him, lord Hector.

Hector-Fine, if it will help. When are you planning on leaving?

Pent-Now. Louise is expecting a baby, my lord. She cannot travel, so I must be swift.

Hector-Fine! Go whenever you want! I'll tell Eliwood.

Pent-Thank you, lord Hector.

Hector-Now if you excuse me, I have a scamp to catch.

Pent-Goodbye, lord Hector.

Erk-We will see you again soon.

Pent-Look after Louise until I get back.

(The two sages teleport to the Yahamma desert while Hector goes after Legault).

(Marcus walks into Eliwood's chamber and closes the door behind him. He is sitting on his bedside, his head staring down at the floor. Marcus stands next to him).

Marcus-I can't tell you how sorry I am, lord Eliwood.

Eliwood-Everyone I love dies, Marcus.

Marcus-You shouldn't let it get too you.

Eliwood-But it's true! First father, then Ninian and now Mother too.

Marcus-But Ninian came back to life, didn't she?

Eliwood-Well…yes. I guess she did. But I can never see her again which is all the same.

Marcus-I understand your feelings, but everyone you love is not dead.

(Eliwood sniffs).

Marcus-Lord Hector is still alive. Lady Lyndis is still alive. Nearly all of your companions are alive yet.

Eliwood-But not all of them. sniff I hate Jark.

Marcus-Come now. You said yourself you didn't hate Nergal. How many people did he kill?

(Eliwood looks up and dries his eyes).

Eliwood-Yes, I guess I don't really hate him deep down inside.

Marcus-Hatred is too strong a word for that matter. You could have lost a dear friend or watched your mother been tortured. But she had a quick death. I don't blame your sorrows, but it would take a cruelty bigger than Nergal's to be bring pure hatred from a pure heart such as yours.

(Eliwood smiles and slowly nods).

Eliwood-Marcus…thank you. I don't know what to say.

Marcus-What you just said was enough to satisfy me. I'm happy to be of service.

(Just then, Legault bursts through the door and slams it shut, puffing and panting. Marcus and Eliwood are very bewildered).

Legault (panting for breath)-Lord…Eliwood. I have come…to ask a request and…lord Hector has gone mad!

(Suddenly Hector bursts through the door with a steel sword in his hand).

Hector-There you are! What are you up to disobeying the rules?!

(He grabs Legault by the neck).

Hector-I knew you weren't all that trustworthy! Now answer me NOW!

Eliwood-HECTOR!!!

(Hector sees Eliwood standing up).

Eliwood-I'm sure he means me no harm. Unhand him at once. You're too quick to accuse.

Marcus-And try not to point a sword to an ally in Eliwood's presence please.

(Hector realises what he's just done. He lets go of Legault who gasps for breath from Hector's clench around his neck. After he has caught his breath, Legault, speaks).

Legault-I was just asking a question, my lord. I am sorry for disobeying the rules.

Hector-I'm sorry too, to everyone. But don't alarm me so next time.

Legault-Yes my lord.

Hector-Good.

(Hector walks out and closes the door carefully behind him).

Eliwood-Anyway, Legault, ask away. What is your request?

Chapter 3-New legend

(Guy feels heat on his face. He realises he is awake. He flickers his eyes open and sees nothing but trees. He quickly sits up and looks around. Night has fallen and he is sitting by a campfire. But he gasps in shock when he sees who surrounds him. Liana is sitting a few yards away from him, staring into Guy's eyes. Gemma is sitting on a tree stump close to the campfire giving Kyle a massage who sits in front of her in bliss).

Kyle-Oh…Gemma. I really needed this.

Gemma-Friends help each other.

Kyle-Amen to that.

Liana-The hostage has awakened.

Guy-Hostage?! What's going on? Why am I here?

Eagle-Ah, I see you're awake.

(Guy looks around and sees Eagle walk out from his tent).

Guy-It's…It's you! The man who attacked us! What do you want?

Eagle-I thought your first question would be "Where is my regal blade".

Guy checks himself. No regal blade can be found.

Guy-What have you done with it?

Eagle-Xion has it.

Guy-Great, I'm nothing now but a worthless hostage.

Eagle-I wouldn't say worthless. You see, we were watching your fight against Kyle.

Kyle-Yeah, and he lost.

Eagle-True. But not many people can avoid a light brand. Not even Xion could manage a jump like that. You are indeed very agile.

Guy-So what do you want with me?

Eagle-Well, we decided that we weren't as cowardly as to take a hostage, although it may come in handy. So here's the deal. You beat Xion with your regal blade and you can join us.

Guy-WHAT?! I have no wish to join a group of bounty hunters!

Eagle-Well currently you have no choice. We aren't evil, we just serve Ositia. Or at least we used to serve them.

Guy-What do you mean?

Eagle-Anyway, if you lose we can do what we want with you. First one to yield wins. Xion!!

(Xion walks from his tent with two long blades in his hand. He tosses one to Guy. Guy catches it and stands up, only knowing that he was about to be attacked).

Xion-Your skill with the regal blade against my skill of the lightning blade.

Kyle-Xion is rarely defeated you know. You don't stand a chance.

Liana-Obviously if YOU beat him, Kyle.

Kyle-Haha! Yeah…no wait-

Eagle-Shut up, Kyle!

Xion-We begin!

(Xion holds up his sword and uses Thunder on Guy. Guy dives the way and jumps back up again. He attacks with a decisive blow on Xion but his sword blocks it. Guy presses his blade against Xion's trying to push him over, but Xion calmly pushes back. Suddenly Guy gets zapped back a meter for the electricity had conducted the regal blade in the contact of the lightning and electrocuted Guy. Kyle laughs out loud, while Liana looks worried. Guy jiggers on the ground from the electricity. Xion walks up to him).

Xion-Give up already?

(Guy suddenly kicks Xion over with both his legs with great force then jumps back up. He squeezes his blade hilt hard, ready for any trick that Xion might play on him. Xion gets up and does a tempest move in mid-air, his sword spinning wildly. Guy blocks the slashes with his regal blade. Xion lands on his feet).

Xion-Don't be afraid to wound me. Gemma will heal my wounds. If I yield of course.

(Xion back flips a yard or two, deliberately kicking Guy in the face. Guy loses his balance and falls over, blood streaming from his nose. Xion uses a thunder on him. Then again. Then again, as Guy screams from every blow of Thunder. Finally Xion walks up to Guy who is almost hyperventilating from electrocution and holds his sword point a few centimetres from Guy's face. Guy looks at the blade, electricity swimming around. Guy then looks up too Xion, who is looking rather serious about the whole thing).

Xion-I wouldn't blame you for yielding now. Eagle says it's alright to kill you if you don't. The same goes for you to me.

Guy-Good…thank…you for telling…me.

(Guy grasps his sword and with the strength he has left, slashes like lightning so fast you can barely see him. When he appears again he has to skid to a halt. He then stands there puffing and panting. Xion however has three long slashes across his chest. Blood starts to pour from them. He then falls back, unconscious, dropping his blade. Liana is happy with joy that Guy is not dead, for she had biting her lip before hand, praying for him to yield. Eagle, Kyle and Gemma however are very impressed).

Gemma-Amazing! The only person who has ever defeated Xion is Eagle!

Kyle-I'll shut up now.

Eagle-What'll it be then, Guy? Life or death?

(Guy looks at Xion lying on the ground, slashed out of his wits).

Guy-Life.

Eagle-Life? Your choice. Gemma do your stuff.

(Gemma walks up to Xion and uses a recovery on him. Xion's eyes flicker open and he sees Gemma with her staff and Guy offering his hand to help him up).

Xion-Gemma. Heal his wounds immediately. We have misjudged him.

(She mends Guy and Guy helps Xion up and hands him his sword).

Guy-For a brick, you were pretty good.

Xion-Heh. Thank you.

Liana-Guy, I'm so happy to see you well…I mean…well done Guy.

(Guy smiles at her).

Eagle-Congratulations. You are the greater sword master. In combat and grace.

Guy-I don't know about that. I may have just gotten lucky.

Xion-I do not believe in luck. I know when I have been fairly beaten.

Guy-Can I return now?

Eagle-No.

Guy-What? B-But I won! You said…

Eagle-We said we would you could join us. We cannot let you return now.

Guy-Why ever not?!

Eagle-Let me explain our story, then you'll understand. Only then.

(Meanwhile, everyone is getting set to leave for Santuraz).

Hector-One ride after another.

Eliwood-I know. We've just defeated Nergal and now this shows up. But we must find out what has happened to the throne of Santuraz.

Legault-Come on Matthew! It's for Nino.

Matthew-Sorry Legault, but my business is with lord Hector.

Legault-But lord Eliwood AND lord Hector both approve of the idea.

Matthew-I liked Jaffar deep down, but I cannot desert Ositia. I'm sorry.

Legault-I understand. Well, take care…my friend.

Matthew-Farewell…friend.

(Legault meets up with Nino and Canas).

Canas-All set?

Legault-Matthew won't be joining us.

Nino-Why not?

Legault-His position is with lord Hector.

Nino-Well…I suppose he has his reasons. But can we go now?

Canas-Yes. Off we go.

(They set off to the western woods).

Kent-Sain! What's wrong with you? You haven't said a word since the battle.

Sain-…

Kent-Are you sick, or sad over Eliwood?

Sain-Let us be on. Danger is ahead of us.

(Sain trots off ahead on his horse. Kent is soon joined by Lyn and Rebecca).

Lyn-What's wrong, Kent?

Kent-It's Sain. He's lost his lust for woman and is acting a lot like…well…Jaffar.

Rebecca-That's good news. No more embarrassment.

Lyn-I thought you wanted Sain to grow up a little, Kent, and now he has.

Kent-Yes but I'd rather have an old friend back than another eerie Jaffar.

Lyn-Well…come to think about it he doesn't even crack jokes anymore.

Rebecca-Yeah, I miss those too. But not as much as I miss Raven.

Lyn-I'm sure he'll turn up one day. As for Sain, what are we going to do?

Kent-Maybe one of you two could try and…well…open yourselves to him. That will bring him back to his original self.

Rebecca-No way!

Kent-Come now, I'm sure he's not hideous.

Rebecca-No! His looks are fine. It's his personality which is terrible.

Lyn-It's just for pretend though, right Kent?

Kent-Right. But you better inform lord Hector in case he gets the wrong idea, milady.

Lyn-You're right. I will.

Kent-Are you up for it, Rebecca?

(Rebecca thinks for a second).

Rebecca-All right. But I don't approve of it.

Kent-Then lets look for an opportunity

Lyn-Okay. I'll go and inform Hector.

Rebecca-(sigh)

(The sunlight burnt down on Pent and Erk in the Yahamma desert as they trudged along in the sand. The temple of Athos had been in view for some time, but it didn't seem to be getting any closer).

Erk (dehydrated)-Why can't we…reach it…lord Pent?

Pent-We need to find Hawkeye. He's the guardian of the desert, and the only one who can lead us there through the sandstorm. We're in a magical force field right now.

Erk-Then… where is… Hawkeye…my lord?

Pent-I told him we'd be here. I know not where he is at present.

(A thick sandstorm takes place).

Erk-Oh-oh! A sandstorm!

Pent-Ahh, that would be him.

(The sandstorm suddenly subsides. Hawkeye stands in front of them).

Hawkeye-I apologize. I was having trouble with bandits.

Pent-No harm done. Although my best student has become a bit dehydrated.

Hawkeye-Here, take this.

(Hawkeye hands Erk a bottle full of light blue liquid).

Hawkeye-It's Heaven water. This should quench your thirst for days.

Pent-One sip will do for now I think.

Erk-Indeed…thank you.

(Erk sips the water and feels much refreshed).

Erk-I…I feel as if I've never been thirsty in my life. Thank you Hawkeye.

Hawkeye-You can keep it. There's more where that came from.

Erk-Very well. Thanks again.

Pent-Now Hawkeye. To the temple of Athos.

Hawkeye-As you wish, my lord.

(There is another blinding sandstorm, but it subsides quickly. When it does, they are no longer out in the desert, but in the temple of Athos).

Pent-Thank you, Hawkeye. Now all I need is a legendary scroll. Athos once said to me that the day he had passed on to the heavens I was to find the ancient scroll in the library and become the next Archsage.

Erk-That's great! Will you share your discoveries with me, lord Pent?

Pen-Of course, Erk. After all, you will probably be the next Archsage after me.

Erk (exited)-Really?!

Pent-Of course, as long as you keep studying.

Erk-Oh I will, lord Pent! I will!

Pent-Now, the question now is, whereabouts of the library IS the scroll. It's so big we could be searching for years.

Erk-That presents a problem when we're at war with Santuraz.

Pent-Yes…wait a moment! The torch!

(Erk looks deeply confused as Pent runs over to the entrance of the library and grabs an unlit wooden torch from the wall).

Erk-Torch? Lord Pent?

Pent-Athos spoke of it. He said if I ever needed help finding the scroll, light a torch with your own wisdom.

(Erk looks even more confused than before).

Pent-Hahaha. He spoke in riddles a lot. You'd have to spend a year or two with him to get used to them and understand them. All I need to do is light a torch…

(Pent lights the torch with Elfire).

Pent-And the scroll should suddenly stand out in bright light. It IS magical after all.

Erk-Oh I see. Either the torch or the scroll is enchanted.

Pent-Technically they both are. Now, will you accompany me, Erk?

Erk-Of course, lord Pent. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

(Erk runs up to Pent and they both walk through the library while Hawkeye remains in the hall. Pent, with the torch in his hand flaming away, walks through the corridors of the library. He soon sees a bright light coming from one of the closer corridors. They both run up to it and through the bright corridor. Then Pent sees it, sticking out of the middle shelf. Pent grasps it out and gives the torch to Erk. He breaks the seal of wax and opens it up. There's nothing written there).

Pent-Hold the torch over the scroll, Erk, or else the words will be in darkness.

(So Erk holds the torch over the scroll. The words slowly fade into appearance).

Pent-I can read it now.

(Pent clears his throat and then reads it out loud).

Pent-"_Ye who seek to be an Archsage must heed this vow first. To be an Archsage is to protect the world from darkness and show a light of hope to all lives. To be a helper to heroes in need. To be wise and caring, rather than cruel and selfish. to be generous with his help, and to be a father and a watcher to the world. If thy can succeed in these, thy is worthy of becoming an Archsage_."

(As soon as Pent stops reading, there is a blinding flash around him. The flash puts out the torch, and Erk drops it to cover his eyes. When the flash subsides, Erk uncovers his eyes. He suddenly gasps, for he is no longer Pent the Sage that he once knew, for he was now dressed in a light blue cape, his underclothes were gold and he had a long staff in his right hand. The scroll was gone).

Erk-L-Lord Pent? Is that…really you?

Pent-You need not call me lord Pent anymore. I am Pent the Archsage now.

(Just then, Hawkeye comes rushing through in a panic).

Hawkeye-What was that flash all about? Lord Pent? What's…happened to you?

Erk-Meet the new Archsage, Hawkeye. Archsage Pent.

Pent-Indeed. But now we must fly. Hawkeye, you may return to your needs.

Hawkeye-Thank you lord…I mean Archsage. I am sorry I cannot assist you in this war.

Pent-Grieve not, Hawkeye. I understand.

Erk-What's the hurry. Has battle commenced?

Pent-Fortunately not.

Erk-Then why do you hasten then?

Pent-Because my wife is expecting a baby and we cannot delay.

Erk-I see. Let's go then.

(Without a moment's hesitation, Pent teleports Erk and him back to camp. Everyone looks startled at the new Pent).

Eliwood-Pent? What happened to…?

Pent-Later, lord Eliwood. How's Louise?

Eliwood-She's ready. We've been waiting for you.

Pent-Well I'm now, so bring cloth, blankets and pillows to my tent as quick as you can please!

Chapter 4-The Three Elites

(The next morning, everyone sleeps in a little later, from the late hassle from the night before. Louise is excused from battle so she may look after her child. The night before, Pent and Louise had wept with joy for their new bourn baby. Now, Pent had duties to perform as the new Archsage. He meets up with Eliwood and Hector when they set off).

Pent-Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector!

Eliwood-Good morning, lord Pe…I mean Archsage.

Pent-Peace, my lord. You may call me Pent if you wish. Like you referred to the Archsage Athos.

Hector-Very well. Lord Pent it remains then.

Eliwood-How's Louise?

Pent-We contacted Merlinus successfully, and she rests in his caravan with my newborn.

Hector-Is it a boy?

Pent-Aye, and I love him dearly.

Eliwood-What's his name?

Pent-Louise came up with calling him Athos.

Hector-I like it! Greybeard the second! Hahaha!

Eliwood-Will he become the new Archsage, my lord?

Pent-Well…yes, but after Erk is most likely.

Eliwood-I hope the best for his future.

Hector-Yeah, even in dangerous times like this.

Pent-Fear not, I will protect him with my life.

Hector-So will all of us!

Eliwood-Indeed! Now, what were you going to say to us?

Pent-Ah yes. It's about your families.

(Eliwood and Hector look at Pent with great curiosity about what he just said).

Hector-What about them?

Pent-I think I might be able to bring them back to life.

(Eliwood nearly gasps with surprise of the possibility. Hector's eyes light up).

Hector-How? What? Why?

Pent-Well there are these legendary items that even Athos and Nergal never had time in their lives to find them, due to the enmity that occurred to them both.

Eliwood-What are they?

Pent-They're called life elements. And there're only three of them in the whole world.

Hector-And they can bring people back to life.

Pent-Well…they can if the person has only been dead for a month or less. But any longer than that and they're lives are bound to the afterlife forever.

Hector-So my Parents are out of the question.

Pent-Yes, but your brother only died about a week ago.

Eliwood-Is it a one use item?

Pent-Not if the person's been dead for a day or two. Otherwise yes it is.

Hector-So with all three, you could bring back my brother and Eliwood's parents.

Pent-That is correct. I already know the location of two of them. One is in Eturia. One is in the mountains of Santuraz. And one is in the temple of legends, but I know not the location of the temple. But there is a slight complication.

Hector-Which is?

Pent-Others are after them, and if half its power is used it cannot revive month dead people.

Hector-What?!

Pent-Also, it can only be used three times on day dead people. What if one of our own companions die? They are like family too.

Eliwood-You have a point. I couldn't stand one of our own battle partners and friends die. It would be as painful as my Parent's death.

Hector-I agree. So go and teleport to the locations, lord Pent.

Pent-A magical seal surrounds each life element. Teleporting requires magic.

Hector-Darn! It's all for nought, isn't it?

Pent-Not if we get the one in Santuraz first, which we're heading for right now.

Hector-In that case, we should use it on Eliwood's father first. It's nearly been a month.

Eliwood-Thank you, Hector.

Pent-Very well. Now, we should press on as quickly as we can right now.

Eliwood-I agree. Thank you lord Pent.

Pent-My pleasure.

(Meanwhile, Kent is discussing with Lyn about what to do with Sain).

Kent-Now you know what to do I presume.

Lyn-Yes. But I never thought Rebecca would chicken out. I couldn't find her this morning. Florina's gone looking for her.

Kent-I hope those brigands that we passed last night haven't taken her.

Lyn-But they said they did not want to fight us and weren't all that bad.

Kent-And lord Eliwood believed them. They didn't attack us because they knew that they would lose if they did.

Lyn-It's true that we weren't dreadfully outnumbered, but they still had more men than us.

Kent-But the rumour of Nergal's defeat and the unbeatable band of mercenaries that killed him has spread throughout the continent. They feared us, milady.

Lyn-So why would they take Rebecca?

Kent-Because maybe that's all they wanted. A hostage or just the woman.

Lyn-Well, I'm afraid I don't believe that. Yet anyway. Now, where do you want me?

Kent-Just go up to Sain, look attractive and bring him out of his silly idea.

Lyn-Understood.

(She walks up to Sain who is motionlessly trotting along).

Lyn sexy tone-Hi Sain. Want to hold my hand?

(Sain looks at her but his glum face doesn't change).

Sain-Sain cares not for holding hands.

(Lyn looks deeply surprised at Sain as he trots passed her. She then runs to his side again and shakes her hair around. Her ponytail deliberately goes flapping into Sain's face. Sain brushes it off and keeps on trotting).

Lyn-Are you sick or something, Sain?

Sain-…

(Sain trots off leaving her looking rather rejected. Farina flies by, laughing at her).

Farina-Hahaha! Rejected by Sain! Hahahahaha!

Lyn-Quiet! You know what I was doing.

Farina-And you failed. Hahaha!

Lyn-Let's see you try better!

Farina-No way! I'm not going to flirt with Sain!

Lyn-You've not got much in you then.

(Farina gets angry).

Farina-Fine! I'll show you how it's done!

(She flies by Sain posing. Sain gives no fragment of interest. Farina tries again).

Farina-Hello handsome.

(Sain acts just as he did before. Deeply disgusted and embarrassed, Farina flies off to the front of the party. Lyn doesn't laugh at her but looks worried at Sain. Just then, Hector comes up to her).

Hector-Did it work?

Lyn-No. I don't know what's happened to him.

Hector-He still finds you attractive. He's just rejecting you 'cause he's acting like a bigger idiot than usual right now.

Lyn-Well, I'll try again. Even if he rejects me again.

Hector-I certainly won't reject you!

(Hector picks her up, swings her around in his arms and kisses her. They kiss for a long time while walking. Sain is feeling very proud with himself).

Sain-Two women! One after the other! This working out well!

(Meanwhile, Priscilla's talking to Karla).

Priscilla-How are you and Bartre doing then?

Karla-Fine thanks. How are you and Heath getting on?

(Priscilla turns red).

Priscilla-I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. Heath and me aren't in love with…

(Heath suddenly flies low in front of her and waves to her. She waves back to him, blushing).

Karla-You kind of make it obvious for everyone.

Priscilla-No we don't. I was just…waving to him.

Karla-Hahaha. Whatever you say.

(Heath flies low to talk to Harken).

Harken-Well met, Heath.

Heath-Do you think she likes me?

Harken-Priscilla? Of course. I'm almost certain of it. Did you wink like I told you to?

Heath-Forgive me. I couldn't. I could only wave to her.

Harken-Winking isn't hard. Watch.

(He winks to Isadora. She blushes and giggles at Harken).

Harken-See?

Heath-But you and Isadora are already engaged.

Harken-Well do it the way you want to then. Just don't EVER take Sain's advice.

Heath-Right now, Sain doesn't even talk about women anymore.

Harken-Really? He might have finally been socked hard in the face by a woman and has learned his lessons.

(They both laugh. Florina suddenly zooms over them both and lands next to Hector and Lyn. They stop kissing and look to Florina who is panicking like crazy).

Florina-Lyn! I've checked up and down the party three times now! Rebecca's gone!

Lyn-What?!

Hector-She couldn't have gotten far. Unless those bandits took her!

(Lyn gasps. Kent was right. It must have been).

Hector-I'll inform Eliwood. Hold on a second!

(Hector runs off to find Eliwood. He soon does).

Hector-Eliwood! Rebecca's gone!

Eliwood-Gone?!

(Just then, Jark appears in font of them in a puff of smoke).

Jark-Good day, lord Eliwood. How's your mother doing?

Eliwood-YOU!

(The party comes to a halt as Eliwood grasps his rapier and lunges its point through Jark. Unfortunately the whole of Eliwood stumbles through Jark too. It is an illusion).

Hector-An illusion?

Jark-That's right. I'd just like to say that if you hand over lord Hector, then the attacks will cease.

Lyn-NO!!!

Eliwood-No chance, Jark!

Jark-Actually if you love your dear Hector too much, we can take you instead, lord Eliwood. However, you'll all die eventually before the mind of our marquees.

Hector-You're not getting either of us? Why do you need us anyway?

Jark-Only you or lord Eliwood's power will grant our marquees' orders.

Hector-Well he can just come and get us himself then!

Jark-Then the three elites will kill you all then.

Lyn-Three…elites?

Jark-Me and two others are the elite warriors of Santuraz.

Eliwood-Who are they?

Jark-You'll find out soon enough! Now if you excuse me.

Eliwood-Wait! At least tell us who your marquees is!

Jark-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(Jark laughs evilly as his illusion fades away in another puff of smoke. All the others are very bewildered of what the marquees of Santuraz is after).

Hector-Eliwood! Are you okay?

Eliwood-What's…going on?

(Meanwhile, Eagle is sharing The Hawk's story with Guy round the burnt out campfire).

Eagle-So I'll continue our story from last night. You understood the first half I presume.

Guy-Yes. You were originally a lone mercenary. But you needed food and had no money, so you needed work. When you couldn't find work, you nearly starved, but then Kyle came and shared his food with you. Then you found work at Ositia and became bounty hunters. That's all you told me… I think.

Eagle-No, you're quite right.

(Just then, Kyle comes out of his tent, stretches and yawns loudly).

Kyle-YAWN! Good morning world. Ah, I see you're still here after all.

Eagle-So it seems. I deliberately gave no guard over you while you were asleep, Guy. Why didn't you escape?

Guy-I would have…hadn't you told me that first part of your story.

Eagle-What made it so special?

Guy-It was almost exactly like my past. I am...touched.

Eagle-The real test was to see if you wanted to stay with us to hear the rest of our story, but either way's good.

Guy-Well a small part of the reason was that too.

Eagle-Well you shall hear it, now that Kyle is finally up.

Kyle (sleepy)-Wuh? Oh yeah, right. What's for breakfast?

Gemma-Deer stew.

Liana-And oats if you want them.

Kyle-Deer, oats, whatever. I'm hungry!

Eagle-Help yourself while I tell the rest of our story to Guy. Ready, Guy?

Guy-Yeah thanks.

Eagle-Then I'll begin. After me and Kyle got work, we were told that our first job was to assassinate a dangerous mercenary named Raven without telling us why. But they said we couldn't do it alone…

Liana-So their employers sent two original bounty hunters, Gemma and me, to assist them.

Eagle-Yes, but I'm afraid I'M telling the story, Liana.

Liana-Sorry.

Eagle-Anyway, we were put with those two and sent off.

Guy-Who were your employers?

Kyle-The house of Ositia.

Eagle-Indeed. We didn't know anything of the situation, but we so were desperate for money that we didn't care. So we were given his location, which was in Biran at the time being, and so we set off to assassinate him. On our way we met Xion.

Guy-Where'd he come from.

Eagle-We met him in the eastern woods of Ositia. He wouldn't tell us where he came from. Still won't.

Guy-Why not?

Eagle-Won't tell us that either. There's no point in you asking him. Anyway, he said he was searching for this place called the temple of legends. Again he didn't mention why, but he offered his strength to us, which we needed from all the bandits that were attacking us.

Guy-I've heard of that place. The temple of legends. That's the place where you can call upon any of the legends from the scouring isn't it?

Xion-That is correct.

Eagle-We continued our search for Raven but kept an eye out for the temple of legends, promising Xion that if he leant us his strength we'd have a proper look for it afterwards. When we found out Raven was heading for Pherea we took a shortcut through these thick woods that no one knew about. It turned out to be like a maze, and we kept on seeing these old skeletons lying along the path we were taking. We realised no one had ever left these woods alive.

Liana-Ugh! It was horrible!

Gemma-Tell me about it.

Xion-…

Kyle-Don't forget all those wolves and ogres we came across!

Eagle-Yes. We encountered many wild beasts along this path. They got more and more difficult to defeat. Then, just when we thought we were lost, after at least a day's travel, we came across this old building. Xion recognized it immediately. We didn't know how he knew the look, but we had stumbled across the temple of legends.

Kyle-Then when we headed back for more supplies, the woods seemed a lot shorter.

Xion-That was because once you have found a legendary place like that, the magical loop brakes for you.

Guy-A magical guard? How'd you work that one out?

Xion-…

Kyle-I'm getting sick of your silence about the subject!

Xion-Want to make something of it?

Kyle-Yeah, all right!

(They both stand up and get out their swords).

Gemma-You're acting like children! Xion could have worked that one out by himself. I mean, I did, so maybe he did too.

Kyle-Well did you, silent one?

Xion-…

(Kyle sits back down grumbling angrily).

Eagle-No more interruptions please. Now, once we went back for supplies we came across Raven, you and those other two whoever they were. You know what happened from then on.

Kyle-Man! That pirate guy was such a thug!

Liana-Oh yes! You forgot to tell him how Kyle insisted on taking them all on.

Kyle-I came close!

Guy-You beat me it's true.

Liana-Yeah, and that was it. I bet you just got lucky.

Kyle-Hey!

Guy-To be honest I thought he did rather well.

Kyle-I like this guy!

Guy-Mind you he did quite easily be beaten by a pirate.

Xion-You were boasting about how could kill a pirate in one swipe.

Eagle-That's true. Hahaha!

Kyle-Grr! I hate this guy!

Liana-'tsk' Fickle as ever.

Kyle-I got the sea rat in the end!

Liana-Yeah. Thanks to us.

(Kyle groans).

Eagle-Heh! It's like this every day.

(Guy laughs. Gemma meanwhile is daydreaming happily).

Kyle-Wake up, Gemma!

Gemma-W-W-What?! What's happened?

Kyle-What were you thinking of this time, Gemma?

Liana-Yeah, you look as if you're in love.

(Gemma's face turns pink).

Eagle-Come on, Gemma. Who's the lucky guy?

Gemma-It…It's nothing.

Liana-Hah! I know who it is! It's that bishop that was with Raven, isn't it!

(Gemma's face turns bright red).

Guy-Who? Lucius? Haha! He's a kind-hearted, gentle man. You'd really like him.

Liana-I think she already does!

(Kyle and Eagle burst out laughing).

Gemma-Shush! It's none of your business!

Guy-By the way, are you still holding me captive?

Eagle-Well, I'm afraid we need you to explain to Raven that we want to join forces with him, otherwise he'll just attack us again.

Guy-Join forces? Why?

Xion-We have a score to settle with an assassin named Pike. He killed my family.

Eagle-Who was also many of our friends.

Guy-I see. Why do you need Raven for it though?

Xion-Because Pike has other assassins with him. Once we investigate the temple of legends we can track him down and kill him, while Raven takes care of the assassins.

Guy-Why can't you just split up your group to fight them?

Eagle-Because Pike is a deadly assassin and we'd be no match for him if we were to face his assassins at the same time. All six of us must take on Pike so we can get round his agile skill.

Guy-I know another assassin that could outnumber him in everyway.

Kyle-Me? Yeah, I know.

Guy-No!

Kyle-Aw!

Guy-But why do you not say five, Eagle?

Eagle-Because our group, The Hawk, consists of six people.

Guy-And who's the sixth?

Eagle-Well there's me, Kyle, Liana, Gemma, Xion and you.

Guy-Me? Why am I part of the group now?

Eagle-Like I said. We need you to persuade Raven to team up with us. And we're closer to getting round to that than you think.

Guy-What do you mean?

(Eagle gets off the fallen tree trunk that he was sitting on and walks over to some tall bushes).

Eagle-Take a look for yourself.

(Eagle pulls away the bushes and reveals an enormous yet ancient building with an enormous gateway. It is the temple of legends).

Guy-This is the…

Liana-The temple of legends. And we're entering it pretty soon.

(Guy is absorbed with the wonder of the building).

Guy-How in the name of mother earth could anyone miss a building this size?

Xion-Like we said. A magical guard surrounds it. A loop. We've broken it…for us at least, like we said.

Guy-But why do you need to investigate it so badly.

Eagle-To fulfil our end of the bargain to Xion. Now, grab your things 'cause we're going in!

Guy-I guess I'm part of the group now.

Eagle-Yep! You're a Hawk now!

Liana-And don't look so gloomy about it. It's an exciting life. Plus we can get to each other again.

(She winks at Guy. Guy gulps, stammers a little, and then finally stutters…)

Guy-O-O-Okay. L-Let's go then.

Liana-Haha. That's the Guy I know.

Guy-Heh.

(The party grab their things, and Guy, not knowing whether to regret his decision or not joins them. They walk into the massive gateway of the temple together. Guy is now one of The Hawks).

Chapter 5-The Temple of Legends

Lucius-Lord Raymond. What is your decision?

(Raven pauses around the thick woods that surround him, Lucius and Dart. There are no traces of tracks from The Hawk to be found).

Raven-…we take our revenge on Ositia.

Dart-What?! And leave Guy? You're the one who asked him to come along on this trip!

Raven-Yes I was. We needed someone who was agile in our party, and now he's gone. Forever!

Dart-But he might have escaped by now! I mean they took him for hostage didn't they?

Raven-Do you really think that those bounty hunters would keep him alive? They wanted to kill us! They only took him alive so that they could give him a slower and more horrible death later. That's why when I see them again, I'll rip them apart!

Dart-YEAH!!

Lucius-B-But lord Raymond…

Dart-Come on, bright eyes, his name's Raven.

Lucius-Yes, and my name's Lucius, thank you very much. Anyway, lord Raven, Guy was a good friend…

Raven-And a brave man too. But misfortune has turned his way. There's nothing left to be done about it.

Lucius-But lord Raymond…

Raven-Oh do shut up and stop objecting, Lucius!

Lucius-I will not! There is still hope! We can…

Raven-Quiet! Where has Dart's gone?

(Dart is no longer in their presence. The other two look around for him bewilderedly. He's not in sight. Suddenly they here a distant call from him saying…)

Dart-WATER!!!

Lucius-That sounded like Dart!

(Raven and Lucius immediately respond to his call and run towards its direction (which is currently east)).

Lucius-Water? I hope he isn't drowning!

Raven-Well he couldn't have gotten that far in that amount of time!

(They keep on running forward, sprinting past every tree for a few more seconds until all of a sudden there are no trees to sprint past. However they see that instead of trees they're sprinting towards the edge of a cliff leading to the sea. Lucius just stops himself in a panic while Raven bumps into what feels like a brick wall, and falls to the ground dazed. When he comes back to his senses he realises he has not run into a wall, but the muscular back of Dart, who hasn't seemed to notice either of them and is just staring out to sea dreamily. Raven gets up feeling rather angry).

Raven-What are you up to, running off like that?

Dart-Oh, you don't understand. It's been at least two days since I last saw the sea. May I look out for captain Fargus' ship for a couple of minutes?

Raven-Well…I don't see why not. Just don't run off like that again, okay?

Dart-Apologies, Raven. I can smell seawater from meters away. I couldn't stop myself but to at least have one look at it.

Raven-Well get searching then!

(Dart looks out to sea again. Lucius looks with him. Raven waits impatiently. Suddenly there is a high-pitched scream from a woman and the sound deep laughter of men. Raven looks around and sees just a few meters away to the left of him was Rebecca being carried to the shore by a band of brigands and archers. Bandits).

Voma-Now dear. There's no point in kicking and screaming. There's no escape!

Bandit 1-Yeah! Now we're gonna do what we want with you and then you're going swimming. So enjoy the rest of your pretty little life!

(All the bandits laugh. Rebecca suddenly spots Raven and almost cries with joy).

Rebecca-RAVEN!!!! HELP! PLEASE!!

(All the bandits turn to look at Raven, who draws his armour slayer and gets out his tomahawk).

Raven-Let-her-go!

Bandit 2-Oh look! A cocky young boy and his goons have come to save his girlfriend!

Bandit 3-You're outnumbered, bub!

Bandit 2-Yeah, too outnumbered to win your lovely lady back. Alive anyway!

(All the bandits start to laugh again. Raven throws his tomahawk like thunder and slices the head from both the bandits in mid-laughter. It returns to his hand, blood dripping from its sharp edge. The bandits gaze at him, stunned. Finally the leader says…)

Voma-We still outnumber him! I'll keep an eye on the girl! The rest of you, ATTACK!!!

(The brigands charge while the archers draw their arrows. Lucius uses an aura on the first four bandits that takes them out immediately. Dart throws a hand axe that sticks into an archer's chest who then falls off the edge of the cliff dead. He then readies his killer axe. Raven puts away his tomahawk and gets out his silver sword as well as his armour slayer in his right hand. The brigands are nearly reaching them with their steel axes, and the archers let fly their arrows. Ten arrows go whistling threw the air. Lucius (who is just out of range of the incoming arrows) creates a barrier around Dart while Raven holds up his shield. The arrows harm no one this time, as the brigands make contact with the three companions. The berserker slams a couple of brigands over the edge with his axe and starts fighting, while Lucius uses Luce on the ten archers. They all, of course, die in the one hit. Raven is protecting Lucius with the great skill of his double blade attack. He is slicing down every brigand that comes near him. Ducking, dodging, jumping and slicing. Soon, all that is left are two brigands who have cowered away back to their leader, Voma, (who is a Barbarian, my upgrade of a brigand. They can use axes and swords). He still has Rebecca under his left arm. Raven walks towards him to take her off him. Suddenly, the barbarian takes out a steel sword and puts the edge to Rebecca's neck. Raven stops dead in his tracks)).

Voma-That's right. If you don't lay down your weapons and flee, I'll slit her throat.

Raven-Do you think I'll believe that you'll keep her alive? Do anything to her and you will die a worse death than her before you know it!

Bandit 4-He's right, Voma. Maybe we should just hand over the girl.

Voma-Shut it!

Lucius-But if you hand over the girl your lives shall be spared, won't they, Raven?

(Raven grumbles for a short moment and then regretfully agrees).

Voma-You don't have the guts!

Dart-Don't we? You've seen this guy fight! His tomahawk will behead you before your blade touches her neck!

Voma-Still! What makes you think that I'll…?

(He suddenly yells in pain and throws his right arm back in the air as Rebecca bites it hard. She then elbows him as hard as she can in the stomach. His left arm leaves her guard to nurse his stomach. She runs off to Raven. The two brigands dive for her but she's too quick and they just end up on top of one another. Rebecca runs to Raven's arms, kisses him and starts to weep with joy).

Rebecca-(sob) I thought I'd never see you again.

Raven-But we have you back now, and I'm not leaving you again.

(Voma gets up infuriated).

Voma-You may have to leave her! Because you're not getting away without a fight with me!

Rebecca-Shut up! By the way, you taste horrible!

(Raven laughs, for she is referring to when she bit his arm to free herself. Voma gets even angrier).

Voma-Come on, men! CHARGE!

(The three bandits charge, Voma with a steel sword in one hand and a steel axe in the other. Rebecca steps a few yards away from Raven and fires an arrow at each of the two brigands. The one shot is enough to kill them and they fall down dead, their bodies skidding along the ground. Voma, however, does not get taken down so easily. Rebecca fires an arrow, but it sticks in his shoulder and he keeps on charging towards Raven. Raven holds his two swords dead in front of him but Voma stops and throws his axe at him. Rebecca gasps with horror as the axe knocks her beloved off his feet.It pierces his armour but doesn't leave much of a wound. The armour has more or less saved his life. Raven picks it out and shields Voma's incoming sword drop with his silver sword. Dart wants to help him but Lucius stops him).

Lucius-Never interfere with Raven's fight. It's one thing he'll never stand for!

Dart-But, do you mean he'd rather kill me too than let me help him?

Lucius-That has happened before in earlier years.

(Dart holds his position. Voma is still slamming his sword down on Raven in every direction, but Raven keeps blocking it with the might of his silver sword. Rebecca cannot wait anymore and draws another arrow, aiming carefully for the barbarian's head. But suddenly there is no need, for Raven stabs Voma in the side with his armour slayer. Voma falls on top of Raven. Raven pushes the huge body off him and runs over to Rebecca, picks her up and kisses her for about a minute. Lucius and Dart watch them, happily. Fortunately, Raven and Rebecca don't notice their eavesdropping. When they pull away from each other, Rebecca starts to check Raven for blood. Raven carefully puts her down. She finds the piercing and gasps).

Rebecca-Are you hurt?

Raven-Not really. This wound was kind of pathetic compared to some of the other ones I usually get. It could have been serious had I not started wearing this chest armour since we challenged Nergal.

(Rebecca looks at the piercing in the blue chest armour. There's barely any blood at all, just a scar. She sighs with relief).

Rebecca-I'm glad you're finally wearing armour, my love.

Raven-Well the way times are getting tougher I have to; otherwise I'd be an idiot.

Rebecca-Even if you were, you'd still be my heroic idiot.

(They laugh and kiss again. Unfortunately, this is interrupted by Dart).

Dart-Hey! Turtledoves! We have a zombie case here! A walking corpse!

(They stop kissing and look to where Dart was pointing. Voma's body was gone. He hadn't been killed).

(Ancient carvings and statues of great heroes and legends fill the walls as The Hawk walk passed them all, gazing at them with great interest. All except Guy and Liana gaze at them as Xion leads the way as if he has been there before).

Liana-Did you like my tribe? When I was a Sacean of course?

Guy-I did! I loved visiting you and the Yinma tribe. We had so much fun together!

Liana-Yeah. Even though it was the smallest of all the Sacean tribes.

Guy-Size doesn't matter. I loved your tribe just as much as I loved mine…even though they called you barbarians.

(Both their faces and voices drop a little).

Liana-Yes, and that's why I could never come and visit you, and you always had to do all the visiting.

Guy-True. But we still had fun, and we weren't the ones who attacked your village!

Liana-I know.

Guy-But, you still haven't told me who did. Was it more bandits?

(Liana suddenly looks very sad and turns her head slightly away from Guy).

Guy-I'm sorry. Don't even think of speaking things you don't want to.

Liana-No. I'll tell you. It was…not bandits.

Guy-Can you tell me who it was then?

Liana-It…wasn't men.

(Guy looks shocked and disturbed).

Guy-Not…man? Were they animals? Or…morphs?

Liana-They were…creatures. Weird things that acted like aggressive beasts…but I'd never seen them before. They weren't animals. Me and my brother were the only survivors. But those creatures started to pursue us, and my brother…died defending me.

(She turns away completely from Guy and starts mourning. Guy is very bewildered and slightly scared by Liana's story).

Guy-What did…those things…look like?

Liana-(sob) Please. sob I don't want to tell anymore. I don't sob think I can.

(Guy puts his hand on her lovely long yet shaggy brown hair. She slowly turns to look at Guy who is smiling with sympathy. He puts his hand on her face and brushes a tear away with his thumb and says softly…)

Guy-Bad things happen and you don't need to talk about them. I'm sorry.

Kyle-Hey, lovers! Keep your feet moving!

(Guy and Liana look to Kyle and see that he and the others are ahead by at least fifteen yards away. They also notice that they themselves have come to a complete stop, so they quickly run to catch up with them. Once they've caught up they keep on talking to one another about happier old times).

Liana-…and that was when I passed my test for bounty hunters with Gemma and joined up with those two clumps in Ositia.

Kyle and Eagle-Harrumph!!

Liana-Sorry. Hahaha.

(Guy laughs as Eagle lets the insult go. Kyle, however, stays grumpy for a while).

Gemma-Why are you looking so grumpy, Kyle?

Kyle-You heard the insult! I hate it when she's cheeky, which is basically all the time!

Gemma-Learn to let it go, Kyle. She's had a tough past you know.

Kyle-Yeah. TOO tough on her!

Xion-We're here.

(Everyone stops and looks ahead. There is a golden shrine glittering in the gloominess of the temple).

Kyle-We're here? Already? That wasn't so hard.

Xion-Exactly. This IS the hard bit.

Eagle-What do you mean?

(Suddenly a shrilling cry fills the area of the temple. Then another. Then another. Then three at the same time. Everyone readies their weapons, for the sound is coming behind them and is getting closer).

Eagle-What is this?

Xion-The first test! Now get ready, all of you! They draw near!

Guy-Who are they?

Xion-Gargoyles.

(As the cries become louder, fear slips across Guy's face. Suddenly three winged reptile like things armed with spears and made of stone come flying at them. Xion's weapon is power less against these creatures. However, when one of them flies over the others and at him, he jumps onto it and uses his sword to balance himself. The Gargoyle screeches and ties to throw Xion off, but he grabs the monster's horns and steers him into the wall. The Gargoyle smashes to stones and rubble as Xion jumps off and lands on his feet. As the others fight the other two, Kyle has observed Xion's actions).

Kyle-That looks easy!

(Kyle grabs a Gargoyle's neck and swings himself onto its back. The Gargoyle then shakes itself to rid of Kyle, and it does. It sends Kyle flying into a wall. Xion and Gemma sigh as she heals his bruises. Meanwhile, Guy does an incredible down slash with his regal blade and cuts the Gargoyle's head of off. The strong blade is undamaged as is Guy, and the body of the headless monster falls to the ground and crashes into rubble. The last Gargoyle is facing Eagle. It is attacking him fiercely with his spear, and Eagle has to block it with his shield in many different places. Liana fires an arrow but it bounces off the Gargoyle's stone body to no avail. Finally, Eagle grasps out his Omega sword and gets a couple of good slashes at it. Stones and rubble go everywhere. But the beast is not finished yet. Eagle then sticks the point of his blade in the Gargoyle's wound and sends a powerful Forblaze into it. The Gargoyle explodes into stones and flames. The Gargoyles have been defeated).

Guy-Is that it?

Kyle-That was easy!

Gemma-That shouldn't be coming from you!

Eagle-Quiet!

Xion-That was the start. That was only the first test.

Gemma-How many are there?

Xion-You'll see.

(Suddenly there is a terrifying roar as darkness fills the temple. As bewildered as everyone is, Kyle foolishly walks around to find a torch. He obviously can't see a thing and bumps into Guy).

Guy-OW! Hey, watch where you're going!

Kyle-Sorry. Any of you guys seen a torch?

Guy-What do you think?!

Kyle-Woops. I'll keep on looking…

Liana-OW! Kyle, is that you?! Can't you watch where you're going?

Kyle-No I blatantly can not!

Eagle-OUCH! Kyle, stop walking into people!

Kyle-How do you know it was me?

Eagle-Because the hilt of your edges hit me first!

Kyle-Well you could always use a Forblaze to give us a little light!

Xion-It will be light again soon. The second test is only using an eclipse until it gets here.

Guy-It can use the dark arts?

Kyle-How the heck do you know all this?

Xion-Quiet. The eclipse is subsiding.

(Light slowly returns to the temple. When it does, Guy turns around. He realises he is only a few centimetres away from the scaly snout of an incredible beast. It is as big as Polar bear on all fours and is green and scaly with tall spikes all the way down its spine and down its long tail too. Its back legs are much bigger than its front legs, but the front legs have long, black claws on all six toes. Its head is similar to a dragon's, except its green and has purple eyes and has two long fangs hanging down from its mouth. Guy edges back slowly. Suddenly the creature roars and Guy falls over backwards. He scrambles back up again and flees a good distance from it behind Xion, who looks at it almost fearless, (unlike the others)).

Xion-This will be a lot tougher.

Guy-Wh-What is it?

Xion-A Chimera.

(The beast, (Chimera), suddenly roars again and its eyes turn black. After that, two fluxes emerge from them and stream along to Gemma. The dark arts don't usually affect her all that much, but the strength of the Chimera is strong. When they both engulf her with darkness, the damage is a lot greater than expected. She lets out a shrivelled scream and falls to her knees badly wounded. Liana comes to her aid).

Liana-What happened? I thought you could stand the dark arts.

Gemma-I…I thought that too. But this creature is strong.

(The Chimera's eyes are flowing with black magic. It roars again and sends another two fluxes at Gemma from its terrible eyes. But this time, Kyle pushes Gemma out the way of them and then dodges them himself by leaping out the way. Liana then gets out her silver bow and fires an arrow at the Chimera's left eyes. It sticks in there with black magic crawling all over it as the beast yells out in pain and tries to shake the arrow out of its eye. That of course fails, and Xion shoots its right eye with thunder. The effect isn't as strong, so Kyle helps out with a couple of blasts with his light brand. The eye explodes into purple blood as the Chimera lets out another scream of pain).

Kyle-We've blinded it!

Xion-Yes, we may have put a stop to its use of dark arts, but its not dead yet.

(The Chimera snarls fiercely and shakes its spikes).

Eagle-What's it doing?

Xion-It's…taking a berserk!

(The Chimera roars louder than ever, with a noise like thunder, and charges wildly and disorientated in the direction of Guy. He jumps out the way as the beast turns and charges into the wall. For some reason no bricks fall from this shaking crash).

Eagle-Why aren't any of the bricks crumbling from a crash like that?

Xion-This temple was built for the legends. It will take more than that.

(The Chimera gets up, takes a few steps back from the wall, rubs its scaly snout with one of its front paws, and gets ready to charge again. With another mighty roar, it stomps on the ground causing everyone to lose their balance and fall over. It then blindly charges full speed ahead in the direction of Xion. Xion jumps onto its back and grabs onto the spikes. He then starts stabbing it with his lightning sword. The Chimera screams in pain. After two stabs of Xion's sword, something that not even he expects happens. The Chimera, in mid-charge, curls up into a ball and starts rolling. Xion jumps off just in time but barely has any time to think of a landing and lands on his left arm, badly hurting it but not breaking it. Gemma, (who is still wounded from the double flux), heals Xion's arm, dodges out the way of the rolling Chimera, and takes the last of her Elixir to heal herself).

Gemma-I was saving that for our fight against Pike.

Liana-Don't worry. I'm sure there's a spare…

(Liana jumps out the way of the rolling Chimera, (who is currently out of control). She shoots an arrow at it, but it just bounces off the scales. Guy jumps and slashes it with his regal blade, but only manages to slice off a couple of its spikes. The Chimera then blindly rolls at Eagle and nearly hits him. Luckily though he dodges it and is unharmed. The Chimera still avoids from crashing though, and keeps on turning back and rolling at each of them by chance. Kyle swiftly dodges it).

Kyle-That's it! This madness has got to stop!

(Kyle grabs out his light brand and sends a blast of light after the Chimera. It hits it, but does little damage and it keeps on rolling. It rolls at Gemma, who only just manages to dodge it and falls over, spraining her ankle and dropping her staff. It rolls a couple of meters away from her. She tries to crawl to it).

Liana-Look! Gemma needs help.

Guy-I've got a spare vulnerary. If I pour it onto her ankle, it should fix it.

Liana-Hurry!

(Guy starts running to Gemma but the rolling Chimera gets in his way and he falls over, the vulnerary still safe in his hand. Unfortunately, the Chimera starts rolling towards Gemma again and she's unable to move out the way. Xion tries striking it with thunder but it does as much damage as the light brand. The Chimera rolls closer, as Gemma closes her eyes expecting nothing but death. Eagle uses a Forblaze on it while Guy and Kyle fling their blades at it. They both stick into it and the Forblaze hits. The Chimera falls to its side screaming and comes out of its curled up position. It lets out a croak of despair and dies. Guy and Kyle grasp out their blades. The purple blood somehow just evaporates).

Eagle-Well done you two, and everyone. Well done.

Guy-The blood's evaporating?

Xion-That's because you need them clean for the third and final test.

(Guy runs up to Gemma and pours the vulnerary onto her ankle. She stands up, walks over to her staff, picks it up and walks back over to Guy and kisses him on the cheek).

Gemma-Thank you, for healing my ankle and for saving me.

Kyle-Ahem!

Gemma-And you too, Kyle.

(Kyle rushes over to her and presents his cheek to her. She rolls her eyes and kisses him too).

Liana-You're too generous, Gemma. I would have slapped his cheek.

(Guy and Gemma laugh. Kyle however grimaces).

Kyle-I'm sick of this!

Liana-Of what?

Kyle-Being insulted for no apparent reason.

Liana-Sometimes we have a reason.

Kyle-What was the reason there? And this insulting has doubled since Guy got here!

Eagle-Quite right. That's enough showing off, both you and Gemma, Liana.

Liana-Sorry.

Eagle-Why are you apologizing to me?

Kyle-Ah! Forget it!

Liana-Look, I'm sorry Kyle, and I don't hate you at all. That's the truth.

Gemma-Yes, I'm sorry too. But I never knew I was insulting you so much in the first place.

Guy-I'm sorry too, Kyle.

Kyle-Well…fine. I'll forgive you all.

Xion-Good. Now that that's sorted out may we move to the shrine?

Eagle-But what about the last test?

Xion-It will wait for us there. We have already been tested on skill and strength.

Kyle-What will we be tested on next?

Xion-Even I do not know that…yet.

Guy-Let's go then.

(The shrine is only a few meters away, so they reach it in no time. Once they do, Xion walks up to touch the solid gold it's made out of. He does so and admires the shrine).

Xion-I've waited so long for this moment. So…so long.

Kyle-What the heck?

Guy-When can you explain yourself, Xion?

Xion-Maybe if we defeat the final test. Then all can be revealed to you.

(He slides his hand smoothly along the gold surface of the shrine. He then spots a big rube in the middle of it. It shines more than the golden shrine and is light blue. Xion's eyes light up and he smiles excitedly for the first time).

Xion-This is it!

Eagle-This is what?

(Xion puts his hand on the rube. It suddenly shines white and sends a small tremor throughout the temple, but everyone keeps their feet and it lasts for only a few seconds).

Eagle-What was that?

Xion-The awakening of the third test.

Guy-Xion, look out!

(Huge and small rocks come falling down on where Xion is standing, but he leaps out the way without needing to look at them. He hasn't even taken notice of Guy's warning).

Liana-Aren't you gonna say thank you to Guy?

Guy-Why bother? He knew they would fall from there at that moment.

Kyle-He must have been here before or something.

Xion-Everyone get ready!

(Everyone wonders, except Xion, and look around for something that may be the third test as they ready their weapons. They soon all turn to the pile of rocks, the only things looking suspicious at all. They stare at them for a while until Kyle gives up).

Kyle-This is stupid. I mean, how can rocks be…

(Suddenly the shining white rube flies out of its place in the shrine and floats up above the rock pile. It suddenly speaks, with a sweet, heavenly male voice).

Rube-You have done well to find me, all of you. You have proven yourself of skill and strength, and now you must be tested on your team cooperation.

Xion-We are ready to fight!

Rube-Then let the final test begin!

(The area flashes bright white, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light subsides, the rube is no longer in sight. However, a massive rock golem in place of where the rock pile was. It is at least twenty feet tall and the biggest boulder in its body is its chest. However, a glowing white light can be seen between the waste and chest).

Kyle-WO! That is what people call big, hard, and monstrous!

Eagle-Yes, I agree. But I can see the shine of the rube between the waste and chest.

Xion-It's brought down those rocks deliberately so that it could use them for a body.

Kyle-I think we've all figured that out now.

Guy-Well we can't just wait for it to crush us! We have to attack!

(Guy runs up to its leg and slashes it wildly with his regal blade. It has pitiful effect on the enemy. It bends down to Guy and smacks him across the temple. He lands sliding a few meters away from the rest of the group on his back. Eagle and Liana run up to him and help him up).

Eagle-Are you hurt?

Guy (wincing)-…yes.

Eagle-Okay. That was a stupid question. Sorry.

Liana-Can you still fight?

Guy-I think…so.

Eagle-Don't push yourself.

(They help Guy back to the others. When they reach them, the golem's enormous fist comes crashing down on them. Luckily they manage to avoid it).

Liana-What should we do? Our weapons can't infiltrate it.

Eagle-Actually…

Kyle-LOOK OUT!!

(Its fist comes down again, nearly hitting them this time).

Rube-My next attack will be more deadly. Ready yourselves now!

Gemma-Quick! What's the plan?

Eagle-I was about to say that our weapons can infiltrate it.

Kyle-How? It's made out of solid rock!

Eagle-My Omega sword can use two types of magic, as you well know, Kyle. Forblaze won't do much, but it can also perform Fimbulvetr as well. So, seeing as me and Gemma have the only affective magic, we'll weaken it while the rest of you go for the rube. Now go!

Xion-Understood!

(Suddenly the golem's hands split into eight big rocks and fling themselves at the party. Everyone darts and dodges everywhere. One hits Xion in the stomach. Gemma dodges one, quickly uses a heal on Xion, and destroys another floating rock with a shine. Kyle is flipping and dodging so many of the rocks, but one eventually takes him by surprise and hits him in the back of the head. He falls to the ground unconscious. Eagle blocks a rock with his green shield and destroys it with a Fimbulvetr. He then uses another Fimbulvetr on the golem itself while Gemma uses an aura on it. The golem shakes and then droops, showing the whole of the rube. Xion quickly blasts it with lightning. The light squirms and flickers until finally it collects all its rocks together again and retrieves its hands. Gemma notices Kyle and quickly uses a psychic on him. But as soon as she does so, one of the returning rocks hits her in the side of the head. She takes Kyle's place as unconscious. Kyle sees this but before he can retaliate he sees the Golem's foot come pressing down on him. He dives out the way but its fist suddenly comes down in his direction to. He scrambles up and avoids it just before getting crushed and runs through its legs. The Golem's head suddenly dispatches into three huge rocks and float away from the body. Then they speed up and try to crush the party. One crashes down in Kyle's direction. He dives out of the way but before he can get up in time it comes down on him again. He puts his hands on his head and cowers into a ball waiting to be crushed. But Guy suddenly dives and pushes him and Kyle out the way. The rock crashes into the ground and smashes itself. Guy then helps Kyle back up).

Guy-You alright?

Kyle-Yeah. Thanks!

Guy-Anytime.

(They smile at each other and scatter again as soon as the rubble from the rock join together again and revive back to a rock. Meanwhile, one flies at Xion, but he ducks and it flies over him. It comes at him again lower this time. Xion jumps over it and looks around. Another rock flies at him this time as well as the other one. He ducks the first and jumps the second but then the first comes back and hits him hard against the walls. Before the two rocks can finish him off, Kyle uses his light brand on one and Eagle uses a Fimbulvetr on the other. The rocks shake and float back to the top of the body as well as the other one. They fix back into a head again as the golem uses a new attack. It launches both its arms at the party. Guy jumps on one and off again, Kyle dives out the way, they just miss the unconscious Xion, Liana grabs Gemma and jumps out the way of them but Eagle isn't quick enough. He holds his shield out but it still gives him a dreadful knock. The arm turns and pushes Eagle against the wall in an attempt to crush his body. His shield is nearly ruined and he can barely breathe. He manages to get the arm with his omega sword out and use a Fimbulvetr on the body of the Golem. At the same time, Kyle uses his light brand on it. Eagle feels the pressure of the rock arm pushing against him. Suddenly he can't breath at all. He hacks and pushes at the arm, giving him another few breaths. Finally, as soon as the arms start pushing him against the wall again, Eagle uses one last Fimbulvetr on the Golem's body. The arms are nearly crushing his bones but that last Fimbulvetr does the trick. The arms collapse into rocks and the top part of the body falls apart and the rube can once again be seen whole. Before anything else happens, Kyle throws his killing edge at it and uses his light brand on it, Liana grabs three arrows at the same time and fires them with her silver bow and all of them hit, and Guy runs up to the Golem, climbs up its leg and slashes hard at it with his regal blade. Finally, the rube's light fades. The waist and legs crumble and fall apart and the rube falls to the ground. Guy slides down the leg before it crumbles into rubble. The rube then floats back to its place in the shrine. Eagle checks for dents in his shield and armour. He shield is completely dented but his armour is only barely. Liana is checking Gemma, who is still unconscious. Xion has gained consciousness).

Xion-You did it! I…I'm speechless!

Liana-Gemma needs healed!

(Suddenly a massive white light fills the temple, giving everyone a calm, soothing feeling. It lasts for about ten seconds and disappears. Everyone looks around them, wondering what had just happened. Eagle gives a sudden jerk to see that his shield and armour our both indented and polished. He also feels the pain in his ribcage (from the Golem's arm) gone. In fact, everyone finds all their wounds and damages gone. Gemma then flickers her eyes open and looks around her. She is in Liana's arms and she is smiling at her).

Liana-Are you hurt?

Gemma-No…for some reason.

Kyle-I think we're all feeling like that.

Liana-Hey, look at the rube!

(Everyone turns to look at the rube. It is no longer light blue, but crystal white. It speaks in its heavenly voice again).

Rube-I am impressed. Come hither.

(Xion is the first to start walking to the shrine and also the most eager. He reaches the shrine first. Once everyone else joins him, something very strange happens. A see-through body rises from the centre of the shrine. Everyone's eyes widen, for they all know who this man is).

Eagle-Lord…Roland?

(The heroic lord smiles down at him. He talks without moving his lips or mouth).

Roland-Welcome, heroes. I entrust the time of Nergal has ended.

Eagle-Y-Yes.

Liana-By father sky! You were the voice of that shining rube.

Roland-That is correct. And now that you have defeated the wings of stone, the beast of chaos and the rock of judgement you have proven yourself worthy as true warriors. Please, take this.

(A shine of green light flashes above their heads and floats down into the hands of Eagle. When it stops shining, he is holding a green orb with three white bubbles floating around in it).

Roland-It is one of the three life elements. Use it wisely. Now, hear what you must do.

Guy-What is it, my lord?

Roland-You must meet with lord Raven and lord Eliwood.

Kyle-We were already planning on doing so. But…why lord Eliwood?

Roland-I cannot tell what it may be, but a great darkness is coming, which you cannot fight alone. You need a bigger party.

Eagle-Will we need any stronger weapons?

(Roland turns his eyes to Xion, and then back to Eagle).

Roland-One of you will. Not you who possess' the blade of Omega…

(He then turns to the other party members).

Roland-Not you who possess' brand of light. Not you who possess' the bow of silver. Not you who possess' the servant of St.Elmine. And not you who possess' the king of all blades.

Kyle-But that means…

Roland-Now, you must meet up with the other heroes. You MUST. You know your next orders, Xion. Please, do not fail me.

Xion-Fear not, my lord.

Eagle-Please, may we have a quick talk with some of the other heroes?

Gemma-Yes, please may I talk with St.Elmine?

Roland-You may return once you have proven yourselves to pure danger. Though it is more of a question of "if". Your skill is proven, but the wheel of fate spins around this world. Find the other heroes. Xion, I'm counting on you.

(He sinks back into the shrine. Everyone turns to Xion).

Guy-What was he counting on you for?

Xion-You'll see soon enough. I alone must leave to the seal of Roland.

Eagle-The seal of Roland? I never knew that even existed.

Xion-It does, and I must away to get to it. Lord Roland told me in my mind why and that I was not aloud to tell anyone of it until it happened.

Liana-When will it happen?

Xion-If I survive the what waits for me there, you'll see. Lord Roland will guide me in my mind to its location.

Gemma-But what if you die? Let us come with you!

Xion-It is forbidden for more than one to pass this test. Besides, it has to be me.

Guy-Why you?

Xion-Because I…am the chosen one.

Kyle-Chosen what?! What is this dung you're talking about, and where'd you get that shiny new beast of a sword?

(Xion looks down at his hand and his eyes widen, for even he is surprised about what he sees. He is no longer holding his old lightning blade, but a solid gold blade. Eagle is the last to look at it and gasps).

Eagle-That's sword is...golden!

Xion-It must have changed when he looked at me. It is a Heaven sword!

Kyle-You're stinking rich now, Xion!

Xion-However, it is too heavy and powerful for me to use…

Kyle-Oh good! I'll have it then!

Xion-I was going to say 'yet'. I can't wield it yet.

Kyle-I'll look after it for you until then!

Eagle-KYLE! You are NOT going to sell it!

Kyle-But…

Xion-It is still a weapon. With my hand on the hilt of this sword I can wield magic.

Liana-Wow! Please show us!

Xion-Very well. Lord Roland told me I could use its magic in public.

(Xion holds up the hilt of the sword with both hands and closes his eyes. He the says…)

Xion-Fire ball!

(Suddenly a storm of Elfires come spurting out from the hilt and burn against the wall. Everyone else stand jaw dropped at the wall).

Guy-That's almost as powerful as Athos' Forblaze!

Xion-Yes…but it pales in comparison to most of the other powers that belong to our allies and enemies.

Eagle-What do you mean? … Xion?

(They all turn away from the wall to look at Xion. He is gone).

Kyle-Let me guess. It lets him teleport as well.

Eagle-He's off to…wherever that mysterious destiny of his takes him.

Liana-We better find Raven.

Kyle-But he'll miss the fight with Pike.

Guy-I'll do it for him.

Liana-I guess…that would…I don't know if he'll approve of it or not, but…

Gemma-Come on! I don't want to face another of those creepy Gargoyles again.

Eagle-That was a test, Gemma. Don't worry. Now let's go and find Raven and this Eliwood.

(They head off to the entrance of the temple, without Xion).

Chapter 6-Death Brings Tears

(Eliwood's party are drawing closer to Santuraz, but are nearly all of them are stricken by Rebecca's disappearance. The feeling takes on Lyn as if a trickle of icy cold water is slowly sliding down her back. She and Rebecca had been good friends throughout the past few weeks, and she thought the brigands were innocent. The red paladin, Kent, trots to her side).

Kent-I'm sorry, milady. And I am dreadfully sorry about your…

Lyn-My forgiveness for common bandits. I was so happy we'd defeated Nergal and my engagement to Hector that I…I wanted to forget my hatreds and start a happy life at Ositia.

(A tear falls from her eye).

Kent-Now milady. Do not dampen your fair face with tears of hatred. We may have gained more trouble and enemies such as Jark, but we've also defeated our older enemies that held a bigger threat to the world.

Lyn-Yes. We defeated Lundgren. And Ephidel, and Sonia, and Limstella and even…Nergal.

Kent-I'm sure lady Rebecca can take care of herself. If not, then I'm sure lord Raven will come to her aid. I can feel it.

Lyn-sniff Nothing ever dampens your spirit, Kent. Thank you.

Kent-I am glad to be of service.

(Meanwhile, Heath is on lookout duty while the three falcon knights are chatting to each other).

Fiora-What d'you think the other elites will be like?

Farina-Tough and nasty as likely as not.

Florina-I'm more concerned what's happened to Rebecca. I want to go and look for her.

Farina-Don't even think about it! You can't go off on your own!

Fiora-And besides, I think she found lord Raven.

Farina-More like the bandits found him for her.

Florina-That's not funny! If she did find lord Raven, I bet he'd defeat them all.

Farina-Defeat? More like slaughter if they hold his beloved!

Fiora-Don't worry, little sister. You have nothing to fear.

Farina-Too right you don't!

(Fiora catches eye of Kent and Lyn. She sighs deeply. As do the other two when they spot the red paladin).

Farina-We can't all just fight over him!

Florina-Huh? … Wh-What do you mean?

(Florina and Fiora turn bright red).

Farina-Oh come on! It's obvious! We're all in love with Kent!

Florina-I-Is it really that obvious?

Farina-It should be. To me it is anyway.

Fiora-Well we should let him decide for himself. There's no competition.

Florina-I agree.

Farina-Suit yourselves.

(Farina flies off to the head of the party. Florina looks around her, guiltily, and flies off too. Fiora sighs and flies off to talk to the Archsage, Pent).

Fiora-Hello, lord Pent.

Pent-Good day, Fiora.

(She notices Pent is ringing his hands and has a worried expression on his face).

Fiora-You seemed troubled, my lord.

Pent-Yes. I'm sorry. I'm just sensing these strange hints of enemy magic.

Fiora-My lord?

Pent-Wait…It's becoming stronger…oh no! LOOK OUT!

(Suddenly six robed figures in pointy hats appear out of nowhere. Their robes are blue and their hats are black and they wield pointy wands. The Party comes to a stop).

Pent-By father sky! It still exists!

Fiora-What still exists? Who are those people who have just teleported in front of us?

Pent-The league of wizards still exists, and that's what these people are!

Eliwood-They're…wizards?

Hector-But I thought their league died out a century ago.

Pent-The answer to their appearance is clouded to me. But for now, get your guard up, they're dangerous users of lore!

(The wizards suddenly raise their wands and each use a fire attack. A ball of fire goes flying at Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Pent, Fiora and Will, but they all manage to avoid them. Pent then gets out his staff and uses a Forblaze on two of the wizards. One teleports out the way while the other gets incinerated. Hector swings his hand axe at one but it is deflected by a lightning attack. It then uses another lightning on Hector and knocks him back as the other four take on the rest).

Hector-Ow! What was that?

Eliwood-They can use light magic?

Pent-Both light and lore magic. They aren't as powerful as mages but are far more cunning.

Lyn-Look out!

(The wizard uses a shine on Eliwood and Hector. The attack dazes Hector and knocks Eliwood off his stead as well as wounding them both).

Hector-Ouch! He's getting on my nerves now!

Pent-Lord Eliwood! Are you well?

Eliwood-I'm…okay. Just…badly winded.

Lyn-That's it!

(Lyn runs towards the wizard. He uses another fire on her but she jumps over it and stabs him in the back in mid-air. The wizard lets out a gasp of pain and falls to his knees. Lyn then finishes him off with an arrow to the head. Meanwhile, Dorcas has fired an arrow through the head of another wizard just before Rath. The final three quickly huddle together and hold their wands up in the air).

Wizard 1-Get ready! Mok kilo!

Wizard 2-Shanra malvo!

Wizard 3-Morock torroh!

Eliwood-What are they doing?

Pent-It looks like…Oh no! They're performing a spell! Get down everyone!

Wizards-Legrondar!!

(A ball of light forms between their wands and increases rapidly in growth. It is soon as big as a fully-grown man. Their wands unite and the ball explodes into a Luce. The quicker half of the party duck, but the others are hit. Fortunately, the Luce isn't as powerful as it may have been from a bishop or Pent, and only the closest ones are badly injured. Rath is one of the people who'd been hit by the Luce but not seriously wounded. He pulls himself together, grabs out an arrow; swings it onto his bowstring and fires it with the might of his Riefalanch. It goes right through one of the wizard's body and into another's. Eliwood then chucks a javelin and it sticks out of a wizard's chest. It falls to the ground dead, the javelin sticking out of its body. The last wizard uses a thunder to finish off one of the badly wounded ones from Luce. It strikes Bartre hard as he squirms from the electrocution. Karla then finishes the wizard off with strikes of her Wo dao that are like lightning. The wizard stands still for a moment and then falls to pieces. Priscilla and Serra rush up to the two wounded, Bartre and Kietz. Priscilla uses a mend on Kietz and Serra uses a recovery on Bartre).

Priscilla-Are you alright?

Kietz-I'm fine now, thank you. Even the pain's gone.

Priscilla smiles.

Serra-Bartre won't heal!

(Everyone gasps and crowds around Bartre. He is extremely pale and is both stricken by the Luce and electrified by the Thunder. He is struggling to breath. Karla kneels by his side and put her hand on his face).

Karla-Bartre! Are you okay?

Eliwood-He's been deeply wounded by the Luce.

Serra-Does that mean we can't heal him or something?

Eliwood-That's what light magic does. It wounds you from the inside as does the dark arts. If that Luce was too powerful for him…

Erk-But surly the might of those wizards couldn't have preformed a strong enough Luce to…

Karla-Bartre is NOT going to die! DO YOU HEAR ME!?

Lyn-I…I'm sorry, Karla.

Dorcas-Bartre! Hang in their!

Bartre-I c-c-c…ca…can't…

Karla-DO SOMETHING!

(Priscilla and Serra both use a recovery on him. Karla starts to cry in fear of him dieing. Suddenly Pent shoves his way through the crowd around Bartre with his staff in his hand).

Pent-Make way! You must heal his Thunder burn at the same time!

(Pent puts his staff butt on the burn and uses a mend. A long, silent ten seconds pass).

Pent-We may have been too late.

Karla-(sob) no… Bartre wouldn't die so easily. He wouldn't allow it.

Dorcas-Then I'm not surprised he didn't tell you.

Karla-(sob) tell me what?

Dorcas-Bartre…was born weak against magic.

(Everyone gasps).

Karla-But I thought warriors like him were built to stand magic.

Dorcas-He became one in the first place to beat his fears and weaknesses.

Bartre-And they haven't beaten me yet.

(Everyone looks down at Bartre. His eyes are open and colour flows in his face again. He smiles up at Karla. She smiles back at him, shedding tears of joy. They kiss. Everyone cheers, except Rath. But on that occasion, Rath smiles for the first time years).

(Meanwhile, Nino, Canas and Legault are searching the western woods of Pherea for Jaffar).

Legault-We've been searching for hours! My feet are killing me and there're wild beasts and assassins in these woods.

Nino-Then we'll defend ourselves. We couldn't find him yesterday. We have to keep looking.

Legault-Then can we drop the supplies for a while and have a few hours rest.

Canas-I'm afraid I agree, Nino. It's getting dark.

Nino-Do as you like, but I'm still fit for looking for him.

Legault-Why are you so concerned about looking for him when he's, you know, Jaffar.

Nino-I'm worried for him.

Canas-You can't go off on your own, Nino. Just rest for a while and have something to eat.

(But Nino keeps on walking through the darkness of the trees' shades).

Canas-Nino!

Legault-Come back, girl!

Nino-Light! There's light!

(Canas and Legault look at each other confused. They then run to Nino's voice. There is light. They follow it and find Nino crying heavily in a treeless circle. They soon see why she's crying, and bow their heads in sorrow, for Jaffar is lying on the ground dead. Nino falls to her knees next to him, touches his face (which is as cold as ice) and kisses his cheek. Her cry then turns to a wail and she collapses onto his body. They stay there for ten minutes until Nino dries her eyes and grabs Jaffar's cold, lifeless arm and starts to drag him).

Canas-What are you doing, Nino?

Legault-Shouldn't we give him a decent burial.

Nino (Dragging Jaffar)-Ngh! Canas. You're the one who told me about life elements.

Canas-Why…yes. Yes I did. You don't mean to…?

Nino-Yes, I do. Lord Pent will know their locations. I'm taking Jaffar with me to Santuraz.

Legault-Why are you taking him with you?

Nino-I couldn't possibly leave him here to be eaten by wild beasts.

Canas-But I only read it in an ancient book…

Nino-Exactly. And it's good enough for me. Will you help me or not?

Legault-Well…alright.

Canas-Of course. I'm with you to the end, dear girl.

(Nino smiles as they both lift up Jaffar and carry his corpse on their shoulders. Nino helps them. Unknowingly, they are being watched in a sky crystal. The bearer is looking very curious at them; a masked assassin stands next to him in his chamber).

Lord Vuy-Pike. We are in great danger.

Pike-What is the danger, my lord?

Lord Vuy-As you can see…

(Lord Vuy touches the crystal. The picture of Nino's group melts away and the picture of The Hawk leaving the temple of legends appears).

Lord Vuy-…Those inferior idiots are heading the direction of the bounty hunters!

Pike-They seek a vengeance with me.

Lord Vuy-Not that, you fool! They have a life element! We can't let them meet up and heal that murdering machine Jaffar! He'll ruin everything!

Pike-I thought you were going to kill the girl with your Juggernaut.

Lord Vuy-Jaffar had a lot of strength. It's not ready yet. Now that girl or The Hawk must be stopped! One or the other.

Pike-Hmm. I think I'll get rid of that insolent little girl and her friends.

Lord Vuy-Then take your assassins and kill them! But be sure to absorb their strength before you kill them. I may have use for it, hehehe.

Pike-As you command, my lord.

Lord Vuy-Oh and er Pike? If you have strength left, take care of The Hawk and bring me the life element they carry.

Pike-They'll barely leave a scratch on me, my lord.

Lord Vuy-Good. Because if you flee or come back from your first assassination strong, I'll feed you too the deadliest of my creatures and they'll tare you apart!

(Lord Vuy's change of tone gives Pike a wincing sting of fear).

Lord Vuy-What's the matter, Pike? Is that mask you wear there to hide your fear?

Pike-It's…nothing, my lord.

Lord Vuy-Good. Because you don't want me to mention to Biran where Zarak's missing brother went. He may die twice. Hahahahaha!

Pike-…

(Pike disappears in a puff of smoke. Soon, all the assassins around him disappear the same too.Meanwhile, Nino's party are still carrying Jaffar. They think they're disorientated).

Nino-Are you sure this is this way to Santuraz?

Legault-Of course. If there's anyone who knows their way around, it's me. I am an assassin after all. Besides, the sooner we get out of this creepy wood the sooner we needn't carry the supplies AND Jaffar's corpse and rest.

Nino-Jaffar always said he was a corpse. Dead since the day he was born. I never believed in such a thing. Jaffar DOES have feelings.

Legault-Don't you mean "did".

Nino-Shut up! We're going to bring him back to life. We have a month and he's only been dead for a day or two!

Canas-You really do love this man, don't you?

Nino-Yes, I guess I really do. And he's all I have left from the past. Lloyd and Linus are dead. So is my stepfather…and the Black fang. I was never close to Ursula and Sonia hated me. My mother and father and real family are dead…except for you, uncle.

Canas-But I-I'm not sure if I'm your…

Nino-I know you're not sure. You may not remember or something. But I truly believe that you're my real uncle for some reason.

Canas-Well…I…

Legault-Er, I hate to brake up the conversation but I think we're lost after all.

???-And you'll never find your way out.

(A masked, violet-cloaked assassin appears in front of them out of nowhere. Pike. Ten other similar assassins soon surround them).

Nino-Wh-Wh-Who are you?

Pike-Hahaha. I am the world's greatest assassin, and the murderer of that pathetic creature you carry.

Nino-HOW COULD YOU!!!!!

(Nino's eyes burn fiercly with anger. Canas and Legault place Jaffar carefully on the ground while Nino uses a Fimblewether on Pike. Unfortunately he teleports).

Nino-Where did he go? … AAAAH!!

(She yells out in pain as she feels a good chunk of her strength get sapped out of her from behind where Pike is).

Pike-My name is Pike and I serve lord Vuy, the future ruler of the Lycia AND the world! Prepare to die like the worthless maggot you love so much!

(Before he can sap her strength again she uses an Elfire on him setting his cloak on fire. He rolls on the ground to put it out).

Canas-Nino! He'll be up in a moment and you've already lost a lot of your strength.

Nino-But…

Canas-You and Legault take on the other assassins. Rune blades don't affect me very well. I'll see to Pike.

Nino-Okay…be careful.

(The assassins attack. Nino starts with a bolting on the front assassin, killing him. She then fights with Elfires and Fimbulvetr. Legault jumps over one and stabs it in the back. He then starts fighting another four all at the same time. Pike gets up and sees the fight raging on. The first thing he notices is a flux trailing towards him. He jumps over it and uses his rune blade on the user of the flux, Canas. It barely does any damage to him at all. Canas then uses a Luna on the assassin. It is hard to avoid a Luna even for Pike. It hits him and he loses his balance. He is up again in no time).

Canas-Surprised?

Pike-Yes, but I'm not beaten. I knew I would face a Druid sooner or later. So I always pack this handy little tool.

(Pike puts away his rune blade and gets out a light brand. Canas goes blank as Pike knocks him back with a burst of light. This hurts a lot more and inflicts a lot more damage on him, knocking him over at the same time. Canas scrambles to his feet again and his cloak flies in mid-air. He pulls his scarf over his mouth and nose ready to fight again).

Canas-I'm impressed. Let the real fight begin!

(Canas uses another flux on Pike. But Pike jumps up in the air avoiding it. To his great surprise, the flux rises out of the ground and forms into a black sphere. It hits Pike in mid-air, and he goes crashing to the ground at Canas' feet).

Pike-Urrgh! How did you do that?

Canas-A little trick I've learned from certain books.

Pike-Clever.

Canas-Why thank you.

Pike-Not you…

(Pike slashes Canas' ankle and with his light brand. Canas jerks in pain and falls to the ground. Pike gets up).

Pike-I meant me.

(Pike gets ready to finish him off when Canas suddenly blows him back with a Nosafesure, also giving him more health from the earlier blast of light. He then puts his hand on the wound on his ankle. It turns light blue and fades away. When Canas takes his hand away from it, the wound is gone. He stands up).

Pike-Another book sequence?

Canas-Actually, all Druids can learn the arts of healing. Maybe not as powerful as Clerics, but enough to heal wounds like that.

Pike-You're good. A lot more of a worthy opponent than Jaffar I must say.

Canas-No need to flatter me. Genepitez!

(Purple storm clouds fill the sky above them. Suddenly, ten or twelve black bolts of lightning come down in the direction of Pike. There is a huge CRASH as all the bolts come down and turn into clouds of dark mist and fire. When it clears, there is no body of Pike. Suddenly Canas feels a sudden piercing pain in his back and he falls to the ground gasping for breath).

Pike-If only you could dive out the way of large attacks like me, hahaha!

(Canas can't get up and look behind him but Pike's voice and the light brand in his back make it clear that he is behind him. Canas' wound is great and the light magic from the blade causes him great pain. Pike walks up to Canas and grasps his hand on the handle of the blade).

Pike-I respect all worthy opponents…

(He slowly bushes the blade further into Canas' back. Canas gasps in pain. He starts to cough up blood).

Pike-But with respect comes pain…

(He pushes it a little further. Canas raves with pain).

Pike-Suffering…

(He pushes it a little further. Canas can barely usher his voice from the pain he's in, (mainly from the light magic). He coughs up another mouthful of blood. He knows that the next move will be a final blast of light from the light brand, but into his body this time).

Pike-And finally, death.

(He gets ready to blast Canas' wound with light. With the strength that he still has, Canas lifts his left hand behind him in the direction of Pike).

Canas-Eclipse!

(With that, a great darkness clouds around Canas' hand and expands. It soon covers Pike as a huge shadowy ball and explodes into dark mist. Pike goes flying ten yards back but not badly injured. With all his effort, Canas reaches for the light brand. He just manages to grab the hilt and with all his might he pulls it out, yet this causes him greater pain still. When Pike gets up there is fury in his voice).

Pike-FEEL THE PAIN BEFORE I RUN YOU THROUGH!!

(He strides towards Canas. Canas quickly gets out a bottle of elixir and drinks half it. It's enough to seal the wound and revive most of his strength. He gets up and uses a flux on Pike before he can reach his bloodstained light brand. He gets knocked back again. Canas heals himself completely by drinking the last of his only elixir. He uses another flux on Pike. At the same time, Pike throws his Rune blade at Canas' head. Canas quickly raises the flux from the ground just when the blade is above it and it deflects it).

Canas-It's time to end this! GENEPITEZ!!!

(This time, the Genepitez hits Pike and every black thunderbolt hits him. There is a loud squeal as the lightning smites the evil assassin. When the mist clears, Canas walks up to his body. As he does, Nino ducks a swipe from her last assassin's killing edge, kicks him and finishes him off with an Elfire. Legault sticks both his killing edges in each of his assassin's neck. They both join Canas. Nino has a few cuts on her and has been stabbed briefly in the shoulder. Legault has a big slash across his face and a couple of long cuts on his back and his cloak is torn. Canas heals them both but runs out of healing afterwards. They then inspect Pike's body. He is gravely wounded but is still bleeding. Canas bends down and removes his mask. It reveals a young, pale face with short black hair, a crooked nose and blue eyes with black bags under them. His chest is rising and falling fast at some points and slow at others).

Canas-Why did you do it?

Pike-I…I kill for Lord Vuy and… for my… own pleasure to be the world's greatest assassin. I also… hated my family and the way people thought they knew justice.

Nino-You monster!

Pike-Ha…ha…ha. I guess I am a monster after all…just like that creature Jaffar.

Nino-That's enough!

Legault-If you won't die, I'll help you with it!

Pike-If you…do revive Jaffar…tell him…tell him Vilt killed him…

Canas-Vilt. Is that your real name?

Pike-Tell…him…ugh…

(The assassin dies. There is a long silence).

Canas-I think we have another burden on our shoulders. The way things are heading, I don't think even life elements will be able to save the amount of lives that are soon to be lost.

Nino-What do you mean?

Canas-That assassin was working for someone. People with servants that are dangerous always lead to more, bigger trouble.

Legault-Just like…Nergal and his morphs.

(There is another silence).

Nino-We better get going now.

Legault-Yeah.

Canas-Jaffar has been avenged, Nino.

Nino-I know. But things just don't seem right.

Canas-I know what you mean. The reason is yet to be discovered.

(They pick up Jaffar and walk away, leaving Pike's body unmasked. When they are out of sight, Lord Vuy appears next to him in a puff of smoke as another illusion).

Lord Vuy-Greatest assassin in the world. Pah! I've been watching you from my Biran treasure, or in other words, my crystal gem. You were pathetic, Pike! I would have given you more respect had you have killed Jaffar in a fight, but you cowardly sapped the life out of him! Then you were defeated and killed by a blooming Druid! Alas, you were always worthless, and could only accomplish the simplest jobs I gave you Hahahahahaha! You are worth nothing for any service whatsoever. I wanted Jaffar, but I have his strength now thanks to your cowardly tactics. Pity there was nothing in it for you though, for you tried so hard hehehehehe. The Juggernaut is ready now, I have all the use I need from that and all my other creatures! I am a genius, you are a failure. Farewell Pike. Oh, I mean…Vilt! Hahahahaha!

(The evil man disappears in another puff of smoke).

Serra-My feet are killing me!

Erk-Come now, Serra. It's just a few more steps.

(Eliwood's group are straining up the tallest hill in both Pherea and Santuraz, for it is the border which separates them both. They're nearly at the top).

Eliwood-This is ridiculous, Hector.

Hector-I know. We've just defeated that scumbag, Nergal, and now our own allies give us the most stinking welcome-back I've ever witnessed in my life!

Eliwood-Will we ever meet peace again?

(They finally reach the top of the hill and see the castle of Santuraz a few miles away from it, with a big, black, dotty square river coming from it. The awaiting Santuraz army. A few of the party gulp).

Hector-How can a small band of mercenaries like us defeat an army like that?

Matthew-Just a small band of mercenaries? Lord Hector, if we could defeat all those deadly Black Fang armies we could surly beat the forces of Santuraz.

????-I wouldn't be so sure of that!

(Everyone looks around them to see where that ghostly voice had come from. Suddenly a man with light blue hair, a blue cape and an orange outfit teleports in front of the party and dead in front of Hector. People wonder who he is and also what he is, for they don't know anyone who dresses like that. He has a silver sword tucked in his belt, but his most striking feature is that one of his eyes is red and the other is blue. He carries a confident and mocking smile on his face).

Hector-Who the blazes are you?

Fermire-I am Fermire! And you are lords Hector and Eliwood, and of course, the lady Lyndis.

Lyn-Y-Yes, but how did you know my name.

Fermire-Why, who could forget the killers of Nergal. The three heroes! Plus, rumour also spreads that you our lord Hector's lovely fiancé.

Lyn-The rumours have spread that quickly?

Pent-Now we know who you are we would like to know what you are. You're obviously no Sage or Wizard.

Fermire-Ah yes. Lord Pent. I entrust you are the new Archsage now.

Pent-How did you…

Sain-Do you know my name?

Fermire-Sorry.

Sain-Darn!

Fermire-For your information I am a step higher than a Wizard. I am a Sorcerer.

Pent-Wait…Sorcerers can master the blade as well as magic can't they?

Fermire-You're right, oh wise one. Anyway I am also one of the three elites, and I've come to tell you that our marquees has offered you a chance to surrender.

Eliwood-I will NOT surrender after your disgusting betrayal to Pherea!

Hector-Who's next on the list anyway? Ositia?

Pent-And who is in control of this plan?

Fermire-So many questions. You may have got to know the answers had you surrendered. Now you will meet your fate in battle!

(In another flash of beam he is gone).

Lyn-Gone.

Hector-Why do cowards always have to teleport like that?

Eliwood-So many questions need answering…

Hector-And this battle needs finishing! Come on, Eliwood!

Eliwood-Yes. To battle!

Chapter 7-Dark memories

(The barbarian, Voma, is fleeing through the eastern woods of Pherea without any sense of orientation. He has been running for ten minutes non-stop only knowing that he never wants to see anyone as deadly as Raven again. He is also aware of the wild beasts that roam the woods. Suddenly he hears a horrible, screeching call above him, and sees a big shadow swoop over him. But this doesn't stop or slower him down, but only encourages him to run faster. His legs and chest are aching but fear has stricken him all over. There is another loud screech and the whisking sound of a huge bird swooping as Voma feels a sharp pain slash across his back. He falls to the ground. He then feels around at the wound on his back. The bleeding pattern feels like two long gashes. That's what they definitely are, and they seem like the wounds from the talons of a huge bird slashed along his back. He tries to scramble up and run for it again, but the talons of the creature that wounded him pick him up and lift him off the ground. Before Voma knows it, he is in mid-air, tired, wounded, helpless and without a weapon. He tries to break free, but the talons are too strong. He then realises it's useless anyway, for he is now flying over the sea now, not to mention seventy feet in the air. He looks up at the creature to find that it is no bird, but some sort of black, demonic creature similar to a bat. Voma starts to go dizzy and faints, as the black creature carries him off further away).

(When he awakes, he is sitting down on a chair with his head is lying on the wooden table. He sits up with a fright to find that he's in a quiet inn with a man sitting on the opposite side of him. Voma is very bewildered to find himself in an inn after expecting nothing but death from the black creature that was carrying him off. But he is even more bewildered of what the man opposite him is wearing. He wore a long black cloak that covered everything but the lower half of his face. He is reasonably young, about a year older than Eliwood and Hector, and this can all be told by his face. He is smiling, but Voma doesn't consider it a friendly one, but more of an eerie one).

Stranger-So, you're awake.

Voma-Wh-Where am I? Who are you?

Stranger-All that will be explained. But for now, I wish to speak with you.

(He raises an arm and clicks his fingers).

Stranger-Innkeeper! Two Malt ails!

Innkeeper-Of course.

Voma-Malt ail? You don't get that cheap you know.

Stranger-It's on me. Fear not, I have the money.

(The innkeeper comes along with the ails and places both in front of each of them).

Voma-That was quick. But all the better, hah-hah-hah!

(Voma smiles as if he were in heaven and glugs down half the pint in one gulp. He then relaxes. The black-cloaked man doesn't drink any).

Stranger-Now, tell me what you know of the recent events.

Voma-What recent events?

Stranger-The dark times. Surly everyone now knows about Nergal and the BlackFang.

Voma-Why d'you wanna know?

Stranger-I am deeply interested. I will explain the details later.

(Voma finishes his beer in another gulp and slams the pint down).

Voma-You gonna have that?

Stranger-By all means take it.

(Voma laughs with joy, swipes the pint from the stranger and glugs most of it down in another gulp, somehow still not drunk yet).

Voma-Now, about the "recent events"!

Stranger-Yes. Do tell me about them.

(Voma finishes his second pint, slams it down and talks).

Voma-That's funny. Usually I'd be a crazy drunkard after two pints.

Stranger-The Black Fang?

Voma-What? … Oh yes, that's right, the recent events. Well, there was their leader, Nergal. And they themselves, the Black Fang, misplaced us Bandits as the terrors.

Stranger-And what about his most loyal? His morphs.

Voma-I barely know a thing about those freaks. The only rumours about them were of his three main morphs. I don't know their names though. One was a male and…I think the other two were females.

Stranger-And what became of those three main morphs?

Voma-They all died I think.

Stranger-All of them?

Voma-As far as the rumours go, yeah.

Stranger-Then those rumours are incorrect.

Voma-What do you mean?

Stranger-They are nearly right. The two females did die in battle, but how did the male die?

Voma-The rumours say he was killed in the process of some gate thingy. The rumours were spread by the Black Fang themselves, so they must be true.

Stranger-But that was only what it seemed, not what actually happened.

Voma-But a lot of them saw him die with their own eyes.

Stranger-They thought he was incinerated, but just before the gate closed he used all the strength he had to teleport himself out of there. He knew not the destination to where he would end up for it was an act of now or never, so he ended up here! But his teleportation was done with so much power that he had warped the dragon there with him. Before the might of a dragon he would have surely met his doom, but it had been dazed by the teleportation, so he quickly absorbed its quintessence before it could awaken. He then became the almighty one, and continued his process of stealing dragon essence.

Voma-What is all this? How do you know all this? And it doesn't even make any sense! How could a dragon possibly fit in an inn?!

Stranger-Hahaha! You fool. This is no inn.

(The stranger suddenly stands up and opens his arms out. His cloak then starts blowing, although there is no window open or wind outside. Voma leaps out of his chair and runs for the door, terrified. But there is soon no door to run to, for the wood and properties of the inn all turn to rock and landscape. He is in a dark and horrible landscape with a deathly smell in the air. Suddenly a few winged beasts fly above him. Voma looks up to see that they're the same kind of black creatures as the one who took him away. Shortly after he realises it, pale-faced people with golden eyes and jet-black hair surround him. Voma is scared out of his wits. The stranger finally stops calling away the fake inn. He then lowers his hood and reveals his full face. Voma does not recognize him, but he looks very similar to the others surrounding him. But the eeriness that surrounds him is more threatening, more powerful, more evil. Much more evil).

Stranger-You see. This is where I ended up. This is the forbidden lands of Golgotha!

Voma-Golgotha?! Wh-who-who are you?

Stranger-I am Ephidel! The greatest dark master of all time! I have gained nearly infinite power from dragon essence, and I am also the only one who has found an easier way of doing it than my old master. Of course, It couldn't have been done without this! Behold, the demon gate!

(He moves his hand towards a massive gate, covered with demonic pattering).

Ephidel-With this, catching dragons is easy. I have all the power I need or can get, which is more than my old master, Nergal's, or any other power there ever has been, but it cannot rule this world alone. I need that gate for something else now!

Voma-But why do you need me?

Ephidel-I have summoned orcs through that gate…

(He points to the black winged creatures).

Ephidel-and I have made myself an army of morphs.

(He moves his hand along the creepy golden-eyed people surrounding him and Voma).

Ephidel-All I need now is a captain for them, and since you bare good strength I will take you! I will improve your mind as well as your dignity as a morph.

Voma-I don't want to turn into one of you freaks!

Morph-How dare you!

Ephidel-Peace, my humble creations. It will be his quintessence I will use, not the oaf that he is now. That cordial he drank has given him more strength. You will a strong captain to lead you in battle, my supreme soldiers.

Voma-Cordial? That…ale…I thought it was strange.

(Ephidel laughs thtough a cealed mouth. It is a mirth breathed with such horrible cruelty, mailice and sneer).

Ephidel-Say goodbye to that pathetic mind of yours, you inferior ape!

(Voma squeals in horrific pain as Ephidel absorbs the life and soul out of him. Ephidel and the other morphs laugh as he falls to the ground dead).

Ephidel-Hahaha! What a pathetic oaf! More pathetic than that marquess Lahus! But no matter. I will make use of him now.

(Ephidel takes Voma's quintessence and uses a strange sort of spell on it, turning it into a small misty ball. He then drops it to the ground. It starts to bubble and form into a morph with long black hair and a lot more agile than the bulky barbarian, Voma. He wields a long blade and is dressed in a blue and golden shirt and trousers. He is a swords master now).

Ephidel-Arise! Tyrin! Leader of my morph army, the only one higher is I!

(Tyrin rises and bows deeply to Ephidel. The other morphs then bow to him).

Tyrin-My master. What are my orders?

Ephidel-I have business to do. Advise an attack with your army and meet me by the gate.

Tyrin-Yes, my master. Our target?

Ephidel-Ositia.

(Eliwood's army are standing twenty meters away from the army of Santuraz. There is a slight wind and a cloudy sky. Santuraz are prepared with Soldiers, Knights, Cavalry, Paladins, Generals, archers and many sorts all in great numbers. They completely outnumber Eliwood's army. They also have catapults and ballistae at the ready. They are now lighting the catapult ammunition and ballista arrows with fire as well as the archer's and sniper's arrows. Eliwood can see Fermire at the front of the wizards but can see no sign of Jark or the Santuraz heroes. But how could he when their numbers are so great? His forehead starts to sweat with hard thinking, which he is running out of. He is thinking so hard for he, Hector, Lyn and Pent are the tacticians now that their old one, Mark, has left them).

Eliwood-Looks tough.

Hector-We've been up against bigger though. And tougher too.

Eliwood-I wish Mark were here.

Hector-Yeah. We do owe a lot to him.

Lyn-But he just left. I wonder why?

Hector-Dunno. But through the last few battles we haven't needed him at all. I think he knows that we're…you know…ready.

Lyn-I'm not sure I agree with you.

Pent-However, lord Hector may be right. We could be ready to fight by ourselves.

Lyn-Yeah, I guess it is possible.

Hector-Yeah, it all becomes more likely when the wise guy says it!

Lyn-Well…yeah. You're not that convincing, Hector. Hahaha.

Hector-Why thank you SO much!

Eliwood-Quiet. This is no time for talk. The enemy's about to march.

(Fermire steps forward to the front of the army).

Fermire-If you are going to be such a coward, Eliwood of Pherea, Santuraz will march to you. It really makes no difference you know. General.

(He nods to the main General).

San.General-Forward men! Kill them all!! Make Santuraz victorious!!!!

(The first two lines of knights walk forward with their steel lances pointing out. Fifty soldiers, the ones at the back armed with javelins, back them up. Three wyvern riders and a wyvern lord fly above them ready to drop down at them. Archers and Snipers raise their arrows, the points burning with fire. Cavalry take the knight's left and Paladins take their right. Eliwood clenches Durandal, grabs the reins of his horse and whispers to himself…)

Eliwood-This is for you, mother…and father.

(He faces the battlefield and gets ready).

Eliwood- Heath and all Pegasus riders! Attack the ones above!

Hector-Armoured ones! By my side!

Lyn-Swift fighters! Swords with mine!

Sain-Lovely ladies! With me! I mean er…let us fight………

(Florina, Fiora and Farina take out the wyvern riders while Heath battles the wyvern lord. An enemy sage hurls an elfire at Harken but Erk deflects it with a thunder strike. He then uses a bolting on that sage and kills it in one).

Pent-Well done, Erk!

Erk-Thank you, Archsage.

Rath-Archers! Advance and fire!

(Wil, Dorcas, Bartre and Kietz (not Louise for she is looking after her baby in Merlinus' caravan) advance their bows and fire at the soldiers. They throw a javelin or two back at them but miss. They fire again (with Wil firing the most rapidly being the best out of all of them) and wipe out the last of those soldiers. The enemy archers fire back. Thousands of flaming arrows go whistling through the air. Lyn blocks a few but the rest are taken out by Erk and Pent's Fimbluvetrs and the ones that were aimed at Wil and the gang are blocked by swift hand axes from the Warriors themselves and Rath protected Wil and his horse with his killing edge).

Eliwood-At my lead everyone! Charge!!

(Eliwood and his army charge against the knights, trampling over most of them. Full battle commences. Swords clang, magic bursts, arrows fly as one flaming arrow pierces the horse Marcus. He falls off and lands on his shoulder. All the weight falls on it and hurts him badly but that doesn't stop him from getting up. His horse is whining in pain (mainly from the singing heat of the fire burning its flesh) and he sees two knights marching towards them both with silver lances to finish them off. Marcus grabs the arrow out of his horse, gets out his silver sword and stabs a soldier coming up behind him).

Marcus-I may be getting old but my skill has not withered yet!

San.Knight-Hah-hah! We'll see about that old timer!

(The knight gets out a spear and throws it at Marcus with good aim. Marcus makes a good dodge but it chips his left shoulder blade armour loose and gives him an even worse knock (for this is Marcus' sore shoulder). Marcus grasps his shoulder in pain as the two green armoured knights march towards him with their spears out in front of them. But Marcus doesn't give up. He gets out a hand axe and throws it at the knight. It doesn't quite pierce through the visor as planned, (for that is a exceedingly hard thing to do), but it does knock his helmet and dazes him. Marcus then runs up to him, ducks a swipe from the other knight's silver lance and stabs him with his sword. He quickly grabs out his own silver lance and battles with the knight. The knight throws some pretty heavy blows at Marcus, and eventually knocks him to the ground. The knight then gets ready to finish him off when Marcus suddenly grabs out his silver sword again and stabs the knight in the face. The knight's body falls on top of him and weighs a lot. Marcus heaves to get it off him as another soldier spots him and comes to finish him off. Marcus can't get to his sword and feels this must be the end of his life. Suddenly, Oswin throws a javelin right through the soldier's body. He then helps the heavy knight corpse off Marcus).

Marcus-Thank you dearly, friend.

Oswin-Anytime. We lord guardians must help out one another of course.

Marcus-Yes. Of course.

(They get back to fighting, Marcus guarding his horse as well as Eliwood. Meanwhile, Harken and Kietz are fighting together).

Harken-There seem to be a lot of them this time.

Kietz-There were a lot at Pherea too. You mean there are a lot more than you think we can handle.

Harken-Well…kind of.

(He kills another Santuraz soldier).

Harken-I mean, without at least one of us dieing. Like…Vaida.

Kietz-Aye. But fortunately we dig further into the enemy without threat of death…yet anyway. It IS getting tougher by the minute though. Look out!

(Three knights come marching towards Kietz with a general clanking in front of them. He hurls a spear at Kietz. The warrior dodges the point and breaks it in half with his silver axe. He then throws his steel axe into the heart of a Sniper who was aiming at his head with a silver bow. He then turns back around, pulls three arrows onto the string with his killer bow and fires with great velocity. His arrows take out all of the three approaching knights, (since Kietz is the best Warrior with a bow out of him, Bartre and Dorcas). The General launches his killer axe at Kietz. Kietz blocks it with his silver axe and cuts it off by the chain. He gets ready to finish off the General when he the General punches him back ten yards with his iron knuckles. Kietz sits up, his face sore, bruised and bleeding, and sees another blurry General coming up behind him with a steel lance. Kietz closes his eyes, thinking he's done for. Suddenly, Wallace jumps in front of that General and pierces his stomach with a silver lance. Kietz then seizes his chance, gets up and faces the other General. He readies his silver axe, spins around (blocking all the other punches the General throws at him) and hammers him in the head with his axe. It sticks in there as the General falls to his knees then to the ground dead. Kietz grasps it out again).

Kietz-Thank you, Wallace.

Wallace-Hah! There's no other General that can stand up to me!

(Suddenly another General hits Wallace to the ground from behind with a hammer. He then raises the hammer to finish him off. Kietz hurls his silver axe and it chops the head of the General off. He retrieves it, kills an incoming soldier with it and helps Wallace up).

Kietz-Let's continue to fight.

Wallace-That sounds like a fine idea.

(Another ten soldiers come at them. Wallace and Kietz fight them as they said. Meanwhile, Harken is taking out a General and a Paladin with just his brave sword and his shield. He has wounded both his enemies badly and is merely scratched himself. He finally flips over the General and pierces him in the back, finishing him off. The Paladin thrusts his killer lance at the dark green hero but he is too agile and dodges it. Harken then does one mighty swipe with his sword and brings down the Paladin's armoured steed. The Paladin lands on his feet. Harken gets ready to finish him off when a flaming catapult ball crashes down in front of him, knocking him back ten yards. When Harken gets up, he finds himself face to face with a Santuraz hero. His eyes widen).

Harken (to himself)-Look out, lord Eliwood. Jark's around.

(The hero launches his silver sword at Harken and cuts through his armour, leaving him a huge and painful scar in the tare and knocking him over again. His brave sword and shield falls out of his grasp in the process. The hero then flips high in the air and points his sword downwards at Harken, hoping to land the point in Harken's head as he came down on top of him. But Harken grabs his brave sword again and slashes upwards at exactly the right time. He breaks the heroes silver sword and cuts his head off with the same stroke. He gets up again and picks up his shield. The enemy Paladin he was fighting a moment ago is standing there staring at him, his eyes wide with amazement).

San.Paladin-How in father Sky's name did you brake through a silver sword AND cut off that guy's head?

Harken-Well, it's quite simple once you get the hang of it. It's just a kind of bend you need to do as soon as your blade makes contact with the other blade, and you need plenty of strength in the slash to. It's called a curve slash. Not many people know how to do it.

San.Paladin-Oh, cheers. You can be a swords teacher in the afterlife!

(He hurls a hand axe at Harken who blocks it with his shield. He then charges towards Harken with his killer lance).

San.Paladin-Here's a trick that I learned!

(The Paladin uses his lance to pole jump over Harken. Harken simply slashes the lance in two with another curve slash, turns around and pierces the Paladin in the chest).

Harken-I think my trick's better than yours.

(Suddenly a load of soldiers surround Harken. He occupies himself by slaying them, although more join in and the fight gets tougher for him).

(Meanwhile, Lyn is fighting a fantastically skilled Santuraz Swords master. Though her strokes are fast, the Sword master's strokes topple hers. She is plenty in scars and slashes from those agile strokes, as is the Swords master from hers. Suddenly he gives her a long slash across her arm. Lyn drops her Sol Katti in sudden pain and shock. The Swords master swipes to finish her off, but she back-flips away from it by six yards, beating the speed of the swipe this time. She nurses her arm for a while, as the Swords master walks up to her from the front and an enemy Warrior pulls out a steel bow from behind. A soldier also gets ready to hurl a javelin at her. Suddenly there are two very quick and decisive twangs as an arrow soon sticks in the neck of them both. Lyn turns round and sees Wil smiling at her and he gestures to her that it's alright. Lyn smiles thankfully and waves at him. Wil's eyes widen and he points behind her at the Swords master who is raising his sword, ready to cut her down. But Lyn has already expected it. She grabs out her Mani Katti and swings round, slashing the stomach of the Swords master. He grasps his wound in pain, but to Lyn's surprise he carries on fighting until the wound beats him. He is still just as fast and slashes Lyn on the cheek. But Lyn then duels with him and her strokes become so fast it looks like a blur of sword slashes. The wound in the stomach is now gaping open).

Lyn-You're pretty good. You fight honourably.

(She sees three soldiers over the Sword master's shoulder stricken with fear of her wild slashing. A knight bursts through them).

San.Knight-I'll handle her!

(Lyn grabs out her steel bow and shoots the knight through his visor. The soldiers are even more terrified and flee away from her to the castle gate. She turns back to the Swords master (who is now on his knees clinging on to the last of his life), picks up his Wo dao and puts it in his hand).

Lyn-Well-done. You were a worthy opponent.

San.Swords master-As…h-have…y-you…

(He then falls to the ground, his Wo dao still in his hand. Lyn then turns to face a Calvary who has galloped up to her. The horse kicks its feet in mid-air at her wildly. Lyn quickly retrieves her Sol Katti, slides under the horse avoiding the enemy's steel lance and slashes the belly of the horse. It whinnies and falls to the ground dead. The rider falls off but still gets up undefeated. Lyn gets ready to fight him. The rider pauses still for about ten seconds. Suddenly he falls to pieces, and behind him is Karla, her sword covered with blood).

Karla-Hello. How are you doing?

Lyn-Tough. Very tough. You seem to be doing well with all that blood on your sword.

Karla-I'm surprised you didn't know that my family never wipe their swords.

Lyn-Sorry. Where have I been the past couple of weeks?

Karla-Haha. It doesn't matter. I'm finding it pretty tough too.

Lyn ushers at a soldier running up behind her. Karla simply just stabs the soldier without turning round.

Karla-Yes, well, the soldiers are fairly easy. But the rest of enemy fights well and is in many.

Lyn-I know.

Karla-By the way, have you seen Karel? I can't find my brother anywhere.

Lyn-I'm sorry. I haven't seen him.

Karla-Oh…well if you do…

Lyn-Of course. I'll come and find you straight away. I'll keep a close eye out for him.

Karla-Thank you. Try not to let your guard down when looking for him though.

Lyn-Of course not. I'd lose my life if I did that. I can do both though. Don't worry.

Karla-Thank you, Lyn.

(They start fighting again).

(Heath is finding the Wyvern lord a very worthy opponent and is still fighting with him. Heath takes another swipe at the rider with his steel lance but he ducks and lunges his spear forward at him. Heath moves out the way of it but almost loses his balance. Heath then gets out his silver sword just as the Wyvern lord draws his. Then there is a ringing clang as Heath's steel lance and silver sword meet the Wyvern lord's spear and silver sword).

Heath-Ngh! You're pretty good.

San.Wyvern lord-Why thank you. I already know it.

Heath-Well…Ngh…you don't seem to be the most decent guy I've ever met.

San.Wyvern lord-Who needs decency?

Heath-It makes a good person.

San.Wyvern lord-Enough of this nonsense! Sic him, Derse!

(Derse, (the name of his Wyvern), bites the neck of Heath's Wyvern. It screams as the enemy attempts to crush its neck bones. It squirms as the jaws of Derse close in on its long neck. This shakes Heath off and he falls through the air like hopeless brick, his weapons still in his hands. However, he lets go of his lance and whistles loud with his fingers. His Wyvern recognises this as a call for help and thrashes the leg of the enemy biting its neck with its back claws. Derse roars out in pain, freeing its jaws from its Heath's wyvern's neck in the process. Heath's Wyvern then dives down through the sky like a seagull diving for a fish, only this time its destination is to catch its master. Just a few feet off the ground, the Wyvern catches Heath with its claws and shoots back up to the Wyvern lord, who is looking very bewildered at the Wyvern that now carries its master up to fight again).

San.Wyvern lord-Those dumb beasts know how to save the lives of their masters? How very eccentric.

(Heath climbs back on to the Wyvern's back, pats its head and gains even more altitude to his enemy and can now hear what he says. He steers his Wyvern out of the way of some incoming fire arrows that pass him like burning wisps of death (as Wyverns are affected much by arrows) and speaks back to his enemy Wyvern lord).

Heath-That's right! Something that you're too pompous to understand!

San.Wyvern lord-Fool! You'll never be higher than me! I will always look down on you and your skills, for they will always be below mine!

Heath-Your head will be the death of you!

San.Wyvern lord-As will my spear to YOU! Then you will be below me in all ways!

Heath-What's that supposed to mean?

San.Wyvern lord-You'll find out if you are still alive once you hit the ground!

(The Wyvern lord throws his spear down at Heath. Heath catches it in his right hand. He then throws it into the chest of the Wyvern lord. Heath suddenly sees that a ballista arrow is heading his way. Heath flies up to level with his enemy and grabs Derse's reins. He then yanks the Wyvern down in the way of the ballista arrow. There is a GUSH sound as the point of the enormous arrow sticks through Derse's body. It lets out a short scream, but then grows silent. The pompous Wyvern lord and his Wyvern, Derse, fall to the ground already dead. Heath looks down at the Wyvern lord until he hits the ground).

Heath-Don't make promises you can't keep.

(Pent is duelling with Fermire. Fermire uses a Thunder on Pent. The Archsage blocks it with his staff and the magic prevents it from electrocuting him. Pent then sends an Elfire at the Sorcerer but he teleports out of the way).

Pent-Huh? Where did you go?

Fermire-HERE!

(Pent feels a great loss of energy as something strikes him from behind. Fermire has used a lightning on him. Pent tries to get up but Fermire nails him down with a shine. Eliwood gallops to his aid, trampling over soldiers and archers in the process).

Eliwood-LORD PENT!

(Suddenly Eliwood is knocked off his horse by a Tomahawk. It slashes across his shoulder and he falls to the ground. As he sits up he sees five black armoured heroes attack his horse, which tries to defend himself valiantly. Eliwood reaches for Durandel when a great, black iron boot stamps on it. Eliwood looks up. His face boils up with both satisfaction and anger. Jark is looking down on him with a mocking smile on his face).

Jark-Good evening, Lord Eliwood of Pherea. Aren't you pleased to see me?

Eliwood-Yes, in fact I am. I will finally avenge my mother.

Jark-I never thought a man like you would hate so much, Eliwood of Pherea.

Eliwood-Actually my hatred for you has gone, just like it went before we even killed Nergal. I only see you as a mindless killer who won't listen to reason.

Jark-Bring it on then! Avenge your worthless dog of a mother!

(Eliwood's eyebrows narrow, as Jark gets ready to cut him down. Eliwood kicks him off and grabs Durandel. Eliwood's grip on the hilt of Durandel grows tighter as the blade shines white. He lashes out at Jark, who pushes his black shield to block it. To his great surprise, the blade slices his shield in half. Eliwood then gets ready for another blow, but this time Jark nails Durandel down with his huge blood sword. Eliwood struggles to free his weapon, but Jark head-bashes Eliwood's face and knocks him over. Eliwood puts his hands over his face to nurse his bleeding nose. Jark gets ready to finish him off when Eliwood kicks him over by the ankles. Jark then falls on top of Eliwood but soon gets up, as does Eliwood. The young lord wipes the blood from his nose and face and dives to retrieve Durandal as Jark's blood sword comes down on him. The blade misses and Eliwood grabs Durandel again. He then blocks another swipe from Jark and then another. Suddenly Jark gives him such a heavy blow that he knocks Eliwood off his feet. He then pins Durandel down with one foot and Eliwood's arm with the other. He then puts the point of his blood sword to Eliwood's neck and whispers…)

Jark-Die.

(Jark then raises his blood sword and pushes it down in the direction of Eliwood's neck. But just as the point reaches Eliwood's neck again he kicks Jark off him with both his legs. He then grabs Durandel, gets up and takes a slash at Jark. Jark blocks this and takes a blow at Eliwood. Eliwood blocks it unstably. Eliwood then grabs all his strength together and takes three massive blows at Jark with Durandel. After he finishes with that, Durandel's weight weighs him down as he puffs and pants exhaustedly. He looks to Jark and sees nothing. He looks down at his feet and sees his blood streaming body. Or almost a body, for it has its right shoulder and head cut off and a long gash along its chest. A broken blood sword lies on top of it. Jark has been slain).

Eliwood-Mother…you may rest in peace.

(Pent gets up and sees Eliwood fighting Jark, (this is a previous moment before Jark is slain). He looks behind him to see Erk fighting Fermire. Pent gets up and uses a Forblaze on Fermire. The ancient fire sends him flying back ten yards).

Erk-Lord Pent! You're okay!

(Suddenly a wizard attacks Erk and he is occupied again. Fermire then gets up, puts out the fire with a Fimbulvetr shield and charges towards Pent. Pent uses a Luce to send him away again but Fermire creates his own Luce to block it. He then draws a silver sword. Pent spins his staff and sends three elfires at him at once just before he reaches him. Surprisingly, Fermire is more agile than Pent expects, for he leaps over the Elfires and over Pent. Once he lands on the other side of Pent he spins round and brings his sword down on Pent. But the Archsage is quick with his reactions and spins round at the same time and blocks the sword strike with his staff. There is a mighty clang! They hold their positions).

Pent-I had never read about Sorcerers wielding swords.

Fermire-Well now you know. And it is with this blade that I shall slaughter you with!

(Fermire pulls back and lashes out again at Pent. Pent blocks this again. They then get into a big one on one fight. Pent's staff verses Fermire's silver sword. There is a lot of swinging and lashing and ducking and jumping and thrusting, and it is more dramatic than any other fight in the battlefield besides Eliwood's fight with Jark (which is still going on at this point). Fermire turns out to be better skilled with his sword than he is with his magic, but Pent makes a worthy opponent by using the hand skills from his magic casting with his staff. During the fight, most of it is clanging and swiping of their weapons, although Fermire delivers Pent a scar across the his left cheek and shoulder, but Pent returns him with a bruise on his chest with the butt of his staff. Suddenly Fermire cuts Pent along his chest and knocks his staff out his hand in the following stroke. He then thrusts his sword at Pent. Pent leans backwards to avoid it but falls over in the process. Before he can get up, Fermire pins him down with his foot and deliberately presses his weight on the scar along his chest causing him to wince in pain).

Fermire-This is it, oh great Archsage! Pathetic as you are, do you have any last words before I rid of you and your wife and son? Hahaha!

(Pent frowns at him. He then looks to his left on the ground and sees his staff only a few yards away from him. He reaches out his arm to it but cannot reach it, as it remains a yard away from his hand).

Fermire-It's useless you fool! You can't reach it from here. I will not wait! Do you have any last words or not?

Pent-Well…not yet.

(Pent opens his hand wide and the staff flies into it. Fermire gasps as Pent raises his staff. He whacks Fermire in the face and he stumbles off him nursing it. Pent then gets up, puts the butt of his staff to Fermire's chest (exactly where he bruised him) and uses a Forblaze. Fermire goes flying meters back like a fiery comet. Pent then uses a mend on his wounds and sees that Eliwood has also won his battle. If only he knew that when Fermire landed his eyes still flickered).

Chapter 8- Lie in wait 

(Canas and Legault are carrying Jaffar's body while Nino walks ahead, clearing away thickets and pushing branches out the way so the two can get through without hassle. They are finding it hard to keep up with passionate Nino while they're carrying Jaffar's corpse).

Canas (panting)-Nino, huff, maybe you should slow down…

(Nino ignores him and cuts across his speech).

Nino-Do we keep going forward, Legault?

Legault-Yes, I think so.

Canas-Nino, please, I really think we need a rest. Especially after that fight we had Pike. Look there's a nice thick tree over there.

(They all stop as they see the tree that Canas is pointing at).

Canas-Why don't we lay our backs against that tree and catch our breath for five minutes, Nino. Only five. And then we can get moving again once we're refreshed.

Legault-I strongly agree with Canas on this matter, Nino. You're not the one carrying Jaffar here.

(Nino hesitates for a second and then says…)

Nino-Alright, a five-minute break.

Legault-Thank goodness.

(Legault and Canas sigh with relief as they walk over to the thick tree. They lay down Jaffar carefully, resting his head against the trunk of the tree and then they rest their backs against it. Nino sits down next to Jaffar's body and stares at him with grief. She is also panting a lot, as she is very tired herself from all the running and striding and enthusiastic movements through the woods. Canas and Legault realise what a bold and determined girl she is from the fact that she wanted to go on no matter how tired she was).

Legault-Don't be too agitated to get on the move again, Nino.

Canas-That's right. You'd be best to make the most of this break. If you had gone on that much further you may have collapsed.

Nino-Thank you for your concern, but I feel fine. You two would best make the most of this rest as well.

Legault-I don't think we'll find any problem in that, us vessels of Jaffar.

(Nino smiles, although she doesn't find it that humorous).

Nino-Well anyway…

Canas-Hush! What's that sound?

(Canas has stopped panting and is now looking anxiously around the thickness of the forest. Nino and Legault look at Canas very bewildered).

Nino-What is it, uncle?

Canas-Didn't anyone hear that? It was like some sort of beastly snort or breath.

Legault-It was probably just a wild boar or something. Nothing to be troubled over.

(Canas leaves the tree trunk and has another, more open look around. He can't seem to see beyond the dark shadows of the woods).

Canas-I didn't like the sound of it.

Nino-I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, uncle.

Canas-I'm sure you're right. I was just concerned, that's all.

Legault-Yeah, you listen to the girl but…

(Suddenly a long, huge, thick, flexible tentacle-like arm springs from the dark bushes and raps itself around Canas by surprise. It is dark red and binds Canas' arms so that he is helpless. Nino and Legault are shocked and horrified at what they see, and Canas is struggling to no avail. He has no idea what has gotten hold of his body. The strong tentacle-like arm lifts Canas above the ground a couple of meters with ease. Nino and Legault rush to his aid. Suddenly another dark red tentacle springs from the bushed. It flicks itself at them and knocks them both back. That tentacle then turns to the one that holds Canas. The free one then readies itself and smacks Canas hard three times across the face. The bearer of the tentacles appears to be toying with poor Canas, whose face is now bleeding and he himself is unconscious. The tentacle holding Canas' limp body then begins to tighten its grip on Canas. It starts an attempt to crush his ribs slowly. But just before it gets so far as doing so, Nino is up and uses an Elfire on the crushing tentacle. It lets go of Canas and he falls flaccidly to the ground as the flaming tentacle squirms around in mid-air. A horrible screech is heard from where the tentacles are housed. Legault gets up and looks towards where Nino is looking. The bearer of the menacing tentacles comes into view from the darkness of the bushes. It is huge, about 15ft big, 12ft wide and 20ft long. It's body, is as dark red as the tentacles and shaped somewhat like a spider's and its legs are positioned like one as well. Or at least, its back legs are, but the two front legs that are second inline from the face are set in the front and keep the balance. The first in line front legs are the tentacles of course. It bears no fur, and its skin is many inches thick. Everything about the creature's body is Dark red except its face, which is black like rotten burnt flesh. Its also crimpled and horrible, and the rest of its rough skin looks delicate and smooth in comparison. It has huge, monstrous, yellow yes without pupils. Under its horrible eyes it has mutated like nostrils that look like those of skeleton. It has a mouth filled with rotting gums and sharp, thick teeth and only knows one motion, which is aggression. And aggressive is exactly what this creature is besides its will to attack, kill and destroy. Nino and Legault are stunned with fear at first but quickly recover. They are still very worried on how to deal with fighting it though).

Nino-Wh-What is this thing?

Legault-I don't know, but I doesn't seem like a happy thing at the moment.

Nino-Well whatever it is, we have to save Canas from it.

Legault-Leave his safety to me. You distract the beast while I do so.

Nino-Got it!

(They both dart out the way of the infuriated creature's burnt tentacle as it comes down hard on them. Legault the starts running towards Canas, (who is still hopelessly unconscious). He then jumps over a swipe from the other tentacle but the burnt one gets ready to strike him from behind. Suddenly, Nino uses a Fimbulvetr on the creature's face. The creature screams in pain and both its tentacles start squirming all over the place. This unintentionally makes things hard for Legault when he reaches Canas' body. He dodges out of the way of an incoming tentacle and then he starts carrying Canas back to the safety of the tree trunk. He ducks another inadvertent tentacle swipe and stops when a tentacle slams down behind him. He then reaches the tree trunk and lays him down next to Jaffar. But the creature has now recovered from Nino's attack and is now facing angrily at her, (she has also been avoiding his random tentacle attacks). She is about to use another Fimbulvetr at the creature's face when as quick as lightning it suddenly raps a tentacle around her legs. It then yanks her upside-down and lifts her thirty feet off the ground. She screams for help as she dangles from the tentacle's grip. Legault draws both his killing edges and rushes valiantly at the creature to save Nino from its grip. Unfortunately the creature is more intelligent than Legault expects and whacks Legault back with Nino, using her as a weapon. This hurts Nino and Legault as they knock each other. Legault goes flying back ten yards but he manages to do a flip and lands safely on his feet. He has also kept perfect grip on his killing edges and is ready for more, despite the nasty knock he took to the chest from Nino's head. The creature is also ready for more however).

Legault to himself-I can't let him attack me because he'll just attack with Nino and that will hurt her further whether it hits me or not. I have to set her free of its grip.

(He suddenly sees the creature raise the tentacle with Nino in its grip, ready to slam her down in an attempt to crush Legault. But just as it's about to drop down on him, Legault throws one of his killing edges at the tentacle. It doesn't cause much pain from the thick skin nor do much damage, but it causes enough discomfort to anger the creature some more. Legault then runs up to the creature's face and before it can make a move he jumps onto the creature, grabs on by its left nostril stabs the creature just between the nostrils. The creature screams but still it does not let go of Nino. He then pierces it in the same spot again and is about to do so again when the creature deliberately flings Nino against a tree. She gets knocked out as she suffers a 15ft drop as well. The creature then grabs onto Legault's ankle with its other tentacle, tears him off its face and flings him to the ground, landing him on his back and badly winding him. Purplish red blood streams from the wound between the creature's nostrils and stains Legault's killing edge, (which Legault has kept his grip on still and it still remains in his hand). Legault sits up and catches his breath. He doesn't have time to catch much for the creature's tentacle comes down on him. He rolls out the way of it. But the creature is ready for this. It raps the end of its tentacle around Legault's right ankle and lifts him up off the ground. The killing edge slips out of Legault's hand and hits the ground).

Legault-I'm screwed.

(The creature then bashes Legault against a tree and then throws him down hard to the ground. Legault suffers many injuries and is unconscious. The creature takes a step closer to him to finish him off. Suddenly it his hit in the eye by a black sphere. This does no damage to the creature but it is enough to infuriate it further and turn its eyes away from Legault. It looks to the wielder of the flux. Canas is up again; his scarf and hood covering his bloodstained face and making only his eyes visible. He has healed the wound in his face however and is ready for action, although he knows he is ineffective against the creature from the flux results).

Kyle-Are we lost?

(The hawk are making their way through the woods to Ositia. Eagle and Leila are leading the way).

Liana-Kyle, I'm a born tracker. It's mainly because of me and Xion that we found the Temple of legends. So if you have any complaints, you can show me and Eagle how it's done.

Kyle-I'll be good.

Gemma-But how much longer will it take to get there, Leila?

Liana-I'm…not sure.

Kyle-But you…

Eagle-Silence!

(Eagle holds out his fist to signal the party to stop. They do so, dead in their tracks and open their ears).

Eagle-Do you hear that?

(They can hear the growling of a monster and the sounds of magic being cast. In fact it is very close, and only a few meters away in the thicker bushes. Guy indicates this).

Guy-It's coming from beyond the thicker bushes.

Eagle-Well then lets have a look.

(They all heave through bushes until their faces are peering on the other side. They see a Druid battling this enormous creature, and not doing very well at that).

Eagle-By Mother Earth and Father Sky.

Kyle-What in hell is that thing?

Guy-Canas!

Kyle-It's a Canas?

Guy-No, the person fighting it is called Canas.

Liana-Do you know him?

Guy-He was travelling with the group I was in before I departed with Raven.

Gemma-Well whoever he is, his attacks are doing nothing against that strange monster.

Eagle-Yes, 'tis a strange beast that I've never seen the likes of before. But we can study it later. Right now, we must help that Druid.

Guy-Wait are those Nino and Legault too? And Jaffar?

Eagle-More friends, huh? Well if they're allies too we shall rush to their aid. All who are friends of the Hawk members are friends of mine.

Guy-Thank you, Eagle.

Eagle-Don't thank me yet. Now everyone, here's the plan…

(While they discuss their plan and split up to take it into action Canas sidesteps an incoming tentacle drop from the creature. It tries to bind his ankles but Canas jumps back. He then uses a Nosafesure but doesn't receive any health or energy for it does no damage whatsoever to the creature. Canas then realises he cannot hurt the creature with his normal attacks no matter what technique he used with them or where they hit. The creature then slams down its tentacle at Canas again. Canas sidesteps it but the tentacle then swipes sideways at Canas, knocking him over on his side. Canas gets up quickly and slips into the shadows of the woods. He is in perfect camouflage as his dark magic also helps blend him. The creature starts sniffing around for him but keeps its distance. Canas realises he doesn't have that much time before the creature finds his scent and so in the darkness of the trees and thickets he performs a Genepitez on the creature. Just as the creature finds his scent, Canas has already done his summoning. The dark clouds of the Genepitez shade above the creature and twelve dark-purple bolts of lightning strike the creature. This does do the creature a bit of damage this time but it's still a pathetic amount. The creature isn't bothered much by the attack and has smelt Canas' whereabouts. But to Canas' surprise it retracts its tentacles. It then hocks back and then spits, (you might say coughs), a huge, slimy yellow ball. It is like a ball of acidy mucus and it travels at an incredible velocity. It comes at Canas so quickly he doesn't have any time to avoid it. It hits him in the chest and the impact knocks him against a tree. The centre of the mucus ball is a lot thicker than the acid around it. It burns deep into Canas' flesh and mortally wounds him. It burns too far deep in for Canas to cry out in pain without causing even more damage to him and his chest organs, (including his heart, which is also slightly damaged from it). The creature slowly raps its tentacle around Canas' left leg and starts drawing him towards its mouth. The creature has been too busy with Canas to smell the Hawk around it. Suddenly Guy leaps from the bushes on the creature's right and slashes the tentacle that hold Canas with his regal blade, cutting it deep enough for the creature to let go of Canas and squirm its wound while it raves in pain. Guy puts his hands by his side, with the end of the regal blade touching the ground, and stands boldly in front of the creature. Canas gathers enough strength to look up to discover his saviour).

Canas (feebly)-_G-Guy…_

Guy-Stand steady, Canas. This creature has toyed with you long enough.

(The creature is angrier than ever as it draws itself to full height over Guy. Suddenly it begins to strain as a sharp claw-like blade emerges from the tip of each tentacle. The creature really means business now. Guy smiles).

Guy-C'mon, you ugly abomination! Kyle! Gemma! NOW!

(The creature jabs its tentacles down at Guy and attacks him rapidly. Guy blocks each jab with his regal blade but the creature is pushing him back. Suddenly, Kyle jumps out of the bushes on the creature's left, (he's obviously made his way round during the time they split up). He then springs onto the creature's right tentacle and grips onto it with his killing-edge. The creature screams in pain and retracts its tentacle, fling Kyle around the place, but he keeps his grip on his killing-edge that remains firm and deep in the creature's thick skin. While the creature is distracted by this, Guy side steps a blind thrust from the creature's claw on its other tentacle and as quick as lightning he slices a good chunk of it off. The bit Guy has cut off squirms and jolts for a few seconds and stops, with purplish blood gushing out of wound. The creature howls in both pain and wrath and lifts the tentacle with Kyle hanging on up in the air. Kyle sees his opportunity. He grasps out his killing-edge from the tentacle, grinds down it and jumps onto the creature's body, piercing it with his light-brand. This doesn't do much damage until Kyle forces out light magic from the blade into the creature's body. He does this repeatedly as the creature screeches in pain and distress. Back on the ground, Guy addresses Gemma).

Guy-How's Canas doing, Gemma?

Gemma-I'm trying my best with all the power of my staff! He's too wounded to heal!

Guy-What?

Gemma-He…he's dying, Guy.

Guy-That can't be!

(Guy turns to see Canas' condition).

Gemma-Guy! Look out!

(The creature suddenly thrusts its left tentacle, (the one that still has its claw), in the direction of Guy. Gemma uses a Divine on the creature's face and this is enough to stun the creature so that Guy can get back into action and avoid it. Suddenly the creature does a counter attack on Guy and raps the severed tentacle around Guy's body. It then throws him against a tree and knocks him unconscious. Gemma rushes to Guy's aid as the creature screams again from Kyle's light brand. She uses a heal on his back wound but he remains resting in unconsciousness. Meanwhile, the creature shakes itself around and Kyle and his light brand go flying off the creature. Kyle hits the ground with a thump. The creature's claw comes down in Kyle's direction. Kyle quickly rolls out the way and it gets stuck in the ground for a few seconds. In that time, Eagle sees his opportunity and jumps out of the bushes to the creature's right. He gushes it in the body with his Omega sword. The creature is angrier than ever before with this. It turns to Eagle as he retrieves his sword from the creature's body).

Eagle (to the creature)-You've got thick skin. My blade barely went through you.

(The creature suddenly hocks back again and spits another ball of mucus, this time at Eagle. Eagle dives out the way only just missing it. The fatal ball of acidy mucus burns through the woods, searing thin trees and bushes in its path until it hits a thicker tree. Eagle sees how lethal it is and how lucky he was to avoid it).

Eagle-We'll have no more of that!

(The creature snaps its teeth at Eagle, who jumps back and the jaws snap together about an inch in front of him. At the same time of avoiding the creature's jaws, Eagle lifts his sword up and shouts…)

Eagle-Forblaze!

(The creature's face is devoured in flames. However, the tough skin on its face helps it endure the burning. Its face is as black as it ever was. But when it clears the flames it finds Eagle not in front of it like he was before. But it smells him running behind it. Suddenly, Eagle cuts one of the creature's back ankles with his blade. The creature yells and turns round to face Eagle on the other side. When it's all the way round, a sudden darkness fills its left eye's sight and a sensation of pain jabs it. Liana is up in a tree in front of it and has fired an arrow in its left eye. The creature wines and screeches in pain).

Eagle-Nice shot, Liana!

(Liana giggles).

Liana-No problem! I prick his other eye out and so he's completely vulnerable!

Eagle-That's the plan, Leila! Fire with a good will!

(Liana puts another arrow on the string of her silver bow. But before she can fire it, the creature rants and raves hysterically. It's infuriated with rage now and is taking a berserk. It takes a few steps back and then rams into the tree in front of it on full speed. Eagle's eyes widen and he jumps out of the way in the nick of time. The tree, however, is horrible shaken and some of its roots are torn out of the ground from the forceful push of the ram. This nearly shakes Liana out of the tree. However she is in a steady position and keeps her balance by keeping hold of the branches. However, in the process she drops her silver bow.

Liana-My bow!

Eagle-Hold on!

(Eagle gets out his wind blade and throws it at the creature's right eye. When it returns to him he realises this hasn't done any further damage to the creature's sight and has only left a cut across the creature's eye, angering it further still. The creature rears back once more and slams into the tree again, this time toppling it over, ripping all its roots from out of the ground. It steps on Liana's silver bow in process but the strong silver prevents it from being crushed, yet alone fractured at all. Liana jumps out of the tree as it falls and grabs onto the branch of the nearest tree next to it and swings herself onto it. Eagle then sees that he's wasted enough time on this. He signals to Kyle that it's time to finish this. Kyle nods and climbs up the creature's body with his blades while Eagle stops the blind rage and ramming of the creature by slicing off the creature's right front-leg with a mighty swipe of his Omega sword. The creature hobbles and howls in pain once more. Kyle then plunges his light brand into the creature as far as he can and repeats the process of his light magic once more, doing terrible damage to the creature. Meanwhile, Gemma heals everyone except Canas, (who is dying) and Jaffar, (who is dead). She does not use the life element without permission from Eagle as instructed. Guy, Nino and Legault all begin to wake up as Eagle plunges his sword into the face of the creature just between the eyes. He then uses a Forblaze while the blade is in it. The creature's right eye, cheek and jaw burst into flames. The creature breathes for a little while and then finally stops. It then stumbles over to its right side limply, purplish blood gashing out of its wound. Kyle and Eagle have done their work. They tap their knuckles against one another for a job-well-done and meet up with the awakening casualties. Liana swings down from her tree, retrieves her silver bow, (thankful that its not broken), and rejoins them too. Gemma is looking rather sad instead of satisfied).

Eagle-What's wrong, Gemma?

Kyle-Yeah, where's the congrats?

(Gemma ignores Kyle and turns her head to Eagle).

Gemma-With permission, Eagle, I would like to use this life element on one who is dead and one who is dying.

Nino-A life element?!

(Nino is fully recovered and up again, as are Legault and Guy. They all spot Canas dying on the ground).

Legault-Hey! What happened to Canas?

Nino-Uncle?

Canas-_Th-There may be l-luck for me st-still._

Nino-Of course! The life elements can be used more than once! We can revive you **_and _**Jaffar!

Canas-_Y-Yes. But Jaffar has b-been dead for at least two days n-ow_.

Nino-That means…your life element will be used up. Please…

Guy-Eagle. These two are close friend of mine.

Eagle-Wait. How does the life element work?

Gemma-I have learnt something about it before. It can restore life to those who were recently dead. However…

Nino-If the person has been dead for over a day then it will take up more power. And if a person has been dead for over a week it will take all of the life elements power. It will take the power of three lives to bring back one dead so long.

Eagle-I see. So if we revive this one who has been dead for more than a day and this one who is as good as dead our life element will be used up?

Nino-Yes.

Eagle-Well we had no better use to put it too seeing that my party is still alive. I grant permission for you to use this life element on these two poor souls.

Nino-Thank you! Thank you!

Eagle-Think nothing of it.

Liana-That's right. We Hawk are for justice now.

Eagle-Quite right.

Nino-Now can we please revive them both?

Gemma-Of course.

(Gemma takes out the life element from beneath her robes).

Gemma-How do I use it though?

(Canas, (dying fast), coughs up a mouthful of blood and speaks).

Canas-_I read that y-you…put it to…their heart and it h-happens._

Gemma-That's great, thank you. Shall we do you first to put an end to your suffering?

Canas-_N-No. I insist…that Nino looks upon the face of Jaffar…as soon as… possible._

Nino-But Uncle, you…

Canas-_S-Save…the most recent for last. It's…better that way…wouldn't you…agree?_

(A tear falls from Nino's eye for the kindness of Canas).

Nino-Uncle, you suffer so much yet you want me and Jaffar to be together as soon as possible? Do you ever think about yourself?

Canas-_I wish…to see you happy. Th-that is all. _

Nino-Canas…

Legault-Sorry to intrude but I'd think it best that we revive Jaffar before Canas has to taste death.

Gemma-Alright. Here it goes.

(She walks over to Jaffar, kneels beside him with Nino by her side and places the orb of the life element on his still heart. Nothing happens for the first two seconds, and the atmosphere is as cold as frost and as quivering as ghosts. Suddenly, the life element turns bright green as tiny emerald stars glitter into Jaffar's body. This lasts only a few seconds and when it ceases this action, it is a lot smaller and fits in the palm of Gemma's hand now. Two of the bubbles floating around it are gone. Nino heart sinks into an abyss of darkness, as she sees no movement from Jaffar. She folds her arms on his chest, buries her face in them and weeps. But she then suddenly stops as she can hear thumping in Jaffar's chest. His heart is beating and his skin is no longer cold. She now weeps for joy at the fact that she knows he's alive).

Nino-He's alive! Jaffar's alive!

(Everyone smiles with happiness and relief).

Gemma-Yes, but be gentle with him. He's only resting at the moment. He's recovering his strength you see, now that his life's back.

Nino-Oh thank goodness!

Guy-Now quickly! Let's heal Canas!

(Gemma gets up from her knees while Nino stand by Jaffar, looking at him with love. But as she begins to walk to Canas, something pierces Kyle from behind! A knife-like claw sticks out of his heart from behind, and Kyle's face goes ghostly pale as blood trickles from his mouth like a stream of a battlefield. Everyone is shocked and horrified. The claw then retracts itself and Kyle falls to the ground dead. The creature is clinging onto life and still craving revenge. It's droopy left-tentacle limping flaccidly behind Kyle's body, its right eye open. Its breath heavy and chesty, making its lungs sound like tunnels in a hurricane. Eagle turns to the creature in rage. He uses a Fimbulvetr on its face and Leila shoots an arrow so hard that it sinks deep into the creature's face and pierces the brain like a spear piercing a boar. The creature lets out one last faint scream and dies for good. But now everyone has a huge problem on their shoulders. How can they revive them both with a one-use item? Gemma tries to use the best recovery she can on both of them but she ends up wearing herself out. Both of them are unable to be healed, and Canas could die any second now).

Gemma-Wh…what are we to do?

Nino-Uncle!

Legault-Who are we to revive now? We can't just revive one and leave the other dead! What people would we be?

Liana-Thanks for stating the bleeding obvious!

(Legault scowls at Liana. She scowls back).

Eagle-Enough! We have to come down to an agreement somehow.

Gemma-If you're thinking of a vote then I shan't take part!

Guy-Me neither!

Legault-Nor I.

Canas-_Revive…the young man._

(Everyone turns to Canas in shock. Nino runs up to Canas).

Nino-Uncle, please don't…

Canas-_My dear Nino…All lives matter the same. I will…solve this problem by… __submitting my life._

Nino-Uncle, I can't let this happen to you!

Guy-Canas!

Canas-_Please…it will give my life great displeasure…if I were revived instead of __someone else. It gives me happiness…to give up my life…to give to another._

Eagle-Happiness? You'd feel content in doing that? What about your life?

Canas-_To me…I live only to achieve and…bringing happiness and rejecting __selfishness has always been…a great achievement to me._

Legault-Canas…

Canas-_Please…revive him._

Eagle-A-As you wish. If it's what you truly desire.

(Eagle nods to Gemma to do so. She sorrowfully nods back. She walks to Kyle's body with a shadowy atmosphere around her. Everyone is baffled and mystified by the attitude of Canas. Nino has tears in her eyes and its heart breaking to see Canas dying and knowing he's not going to come back. Gemma revives and the life element disappears when the green light disappear).

Gemma-He's just resting. He'll be fine.

Eagle-Now we should get a move on. (Turns to Canas). You are indeed a remarkable man.

Nino (tearful)-Uncle I…I know I must but…I wish I didn't have to leave you.

Canas-_Nino…I think I am certain now that…I knew your parents and to me…you are __my niece…and you always have been._

Nino-I'm…I'm so sorry, Uncle.

(She turns her head and cries against Legault's shoulder, who also shreds a tear for him with Guy. Legault puts his arm around Nino and soothes her).

Liana-Your compassion will be told again, sir. Believe me.

Eagle-Indeed it will.

(There is a short, horribly silent pause. It became intolerable and it caused a great swelling pain inside of Nino, Legault and Guy more than anyone else. Finally, Eagle breaks it).

Eagle-Right. Would you two like to come along with us?

Legault-Jaffar making three.

Eagle-Of course. Please accompany us. We need to meet up with whom you know as Raven and we could use you and Guy to stop him from lashing out on us.

Nino-(sniff) Y-Yes.

Legault-Alright. We'll be reunited with Raven. That's something in it for us too.

Eagle-Good. Liana and I will take Kyle and Guy and…

(He clicks his fingers at Legault, gesturing for his name).

Legault-The name's Legault. Always has been, always will.

Eagle-Yes. Guy and Legault will carry Jaffar. Gemma, could you comfort the little girl?

Nino-(sniff) My name is Nino.

Eagle-Of course. Sorry.

Liana-But aren't we going to examine this creature's body?

Eagle-Well I don't see the point anymore really. We know that it is uncommonly monstrous, has the ability to kill and the strength, and we know that it is dead.

Liana-Yes…that…suits me fine.

Eagle-Now let's get a move on then.

(He carefully lifts Kyle's limp right arm over his shoulder and Liana lifts up the other. Meanwhile Legault and Guy do the same to the now resting Jaffar. Gemma takes Nino by the hand. They then take one last look at Canas, usher a final sad goodbye to Canas and he is only just able to usher a goodbye too, adhering to the string of his life. They turn and walk into the shadows of the wood, (which aren't nearly as shadowy as their hearts away from brave Canas), and disappear into the darkness. Canas is left alone, with the mangled corpse of creature lying meters away from him, looking even more frightful and alien in the dark shade of the forest. Canas peacefully awaits his death in the still, motionless silence of the forest. Suddenly he is alarmed as a puff of smoke bursts to his right, (where Canas' face is already lying in the direction of). The smoke clears and sure enough it is none other than the strange petite man who Canas has never laid eyes on before. It is Lord Vuy).

Lord Vuy-Hello there, Canas. Feeling nice and snug in your no doubt comfortable position? Hehehehe!

(Canas looks at him in bewilderment and incomprehension, although he can tell that this is an evil man. He coughs up another mouthful of blood).

Canas-_Wh-who are y-you? And how…do you know…my name?_

Lord Vuy-Hahahahaha! I can see lots of things with a particularly special item I possess. It's a pity you'll never get to know what it is though! Hah! Anyway, allow me to grant your wish of introducing myself. I am Lord Vuy, the world's greatest genius and future ruler of Lycia! Oh, and also the originator of that corpse over there, which I call the Juggernaut!

(Canas' eyes widen at this).

Canas-_Y-You…You made it to kill, didn't you! You're a…greater monster than it!_

Lord Vuy (mockingly)-Oh dear, the insult! It's unbearable agony of my feelings! Hah! You were strong enough to kill my servant Pike, but then again who wouldn't be? He was a worthless coward from the start!

Canas-_What do…you hope to achieve…with this cruelty? This…malice?_

Lord Vuy-It's not all cruelty and malice. I have respect for my creature now that I see how powerful it is and it being my own creation and all. But I now see how ridiculously I underestimated Jaffar's pathetic strength if it could be be beaten by a band of juvenile mercenaries. However, those worms and all your other darling pathetic friends were merely guinea pigs. Now I can correct my mistakes and start over, with any other strengths. Maybe even that filthy green-haired girl you care for so dearly!

Canas-_You stole Jaffar's strength? Y-You…_

(Lord Vuy imitates Canas' stuttering).

Lord Vuy-Hah! Stutter all you like! Nothing will change. I'm not really an evil man though. However, I can see that those who are pathetic don't deserve a future, and that sympathy is for the pathetic to give only! Wait for your friends in the afterlife, they'll be joining you not a scrape before long! Hehehehehehe!

(In another puff of smoke, the weird man is gone. Canas lies in sorrow and anxiousness. He feels terrible being paralysed from helping anyone now that he's seen Lord Vuy. With his final breath that would conclude his life forever he says…)

Canas-_I'm so sorry…everyone…f-for not being able to…help._

(Canas closes his eyes faintly, never to be opened, and dies).


End file.
